Uh Oh!
by DerenaGG
Summary: News that can change everyones lives. How will Dan, Serena and Eliza cope? D/S & S/B: Mentions of C/B. My summary is really rubbish so just read to find out. REVIEWS! Highly Appriciated...
1. Chapter 1

**Uh Oh!**

Shit! She was supposed to be meeting Blair in 45 minutes. They were taking the kids to the park. They just wanted to catch up and have coffee. Blair had been so busy with Jake and Zach lately. They were such a handful. Serena needed to get Eliza ready for the park. It was a freezing January afternoon. Snow had cleared 2 weeks ago but there was still a fresh breeze. Serena couldn't believe this was happening again. Her, Dan and Eliza had just settled into family life. They were happy. Everything was perfect but this was going to mess everything up. Serena couldn't figure out how she felt about this. She just couldn't focus. Serena pulled herself off the bedroom floor and pulled her boots on. She got a jumper out of her closet and pulled it over her head. Serena walked out into the living room to see a smiling happy Eliza sitting on the floor. She was playing with some mega block and her doll. Her little blond curls falling over her face as she concentrated on sticking the blocks together. Cinderella was on the TV in the background. Serena had put it on for her while she got dressed. It was Eliza's favourite film. Eliza looked just like Dan when she was playing. Her little face concentrated so hard on what she was playing with. Even though Eliza was spitting image of Serena, she definitely had traits of Dan in her. Her facial expressions were always like Dan's. It made Serena laugh when she looked at her sometimes. Eliza had Dan's ears and a mixture of both Serena and Dan's noses. Her eyes were the exact same blue as Serena and obviously her hair was the same curly blond hair. Serena stood watching her little girl playing.

" Eliza" Her blond little head shot up.

" Momma" Eliza stood up and ran over to Serena. Serena bent down as Eliza jumped into her arms and kissed the top of her head.

" Shall we go to see auntie Blair and The boys now?"

" yeah" Eliza grinned placing her little hand on Serena's chin and kissing her on the cheek.

" Come on then" Serena placed Eliza on the ground and walked towards the closet near the front door. Serena grabbed Eliza's scarf, Ralph Lauren Pink Davyn Jacket and her Ralph Lauren stripped hat, mittens and scarf. Serena grabbed her DKNY trench coat. Taking Eliza hand and walking her over to the kitchen. She placed the little blond on the kitchen work top next to their coats. Kissing Eliza's forehead, Serena wrapped the little scarf around her neck and put her mittens on. Serena grabbed Eliza's coat and wrapped her up warm and zipped her coat up. Serena put on her own coat before walking over to pull Eliza's little Ugg boots and her maxi cosi loola stroller out of the cupboard. Serena slipped Eliza's shoes on and strapped her up in the stroller. Pushing Eliza out the door, Serena looked around at their loft.

* * *

" B, How are you?" Serena exclaimed strolling towards Blair who was standing with the boys in their Baby Weavers Twin Buggy.

" I'm good S. So tired though. Chuck went back to work this week so I have had to make sure the boys didn't keep him up all night. Its been pretty hard. The first month has been easy with Chuck being their all the time, but Bass industries really needs him so he has to go back. How have you been? " Blair smiled bending over and kissing Eliza on the head.

" Yeah. Good. " Serena murmured. She couldn't lie to Blair, but she wasn't ready to tell her the truth either. Blair raised her eyebrow at Serena. She knew that she was lying but she wasn't going to press Serena on the subject. She knew Serena and Serena would tell Blair when she was ready. Even if it was killing her not knowing what was wrong with her friends. Blair turned her attention to the little girl in the buggy smiling.

" How has my little Eliza been? Have you been a good girl for your mommy? Not like my little boys hey? No they keep their mommy up all night but you are a good girl" Blair cooed at Eliza kissing and tickling her, making Eliza laugh.

" B, stop" Eliza giggled her cute little voice making Blair laugh.

Serena smiled at her best friend and peered into the little Bass boys. Both boys were sound asleep. Both in matching outfits. They looked so adorable. Both boys had tiny Kissy Kissy Velour Buntings on. Underneath that Serena could see they had yellow polo shirts on with plaid dungarees. It was totally Chuck Bass. Serena stroked each boy's rosy red cheeks before tucking their blankets back up around their shoulders.

" Come on then" Serena and Blair started pushing the prams through Central Park just wandering aimlessly. Blair and Serena chatted about Work, School, Fashion, Babies and Chuck and Dan. Serena never once intended to tell Blair what was wrong. Blair never once pressed on the subject either. Blair and Serena sat on a bench just relaxing and talking about anything and everything, apart from what was bothering Serena. Eliza woke up and Serena un-strapped her from her buggy. Blair and Serena decided to take Eliza to the play area. Serena pushed the empty buggy while Eliza ran ahead in front. Once they had got to the park Serena sat by the sleeping boys while she watched Blair take Eliza onto the play apparatus. After 20 minutes of playing with Blair, Eliza came running over to Serena.

" Momma! Momma" Eliza yelled, giggling and jumping onto the bench and cuddling into Serena's side. Blair ran towards Serena, Eliza, Jake and Zach.

" Did you have fun playing with auntie B?" Serena picked Eliza up and sat her on her lap. Serena combed Eliza's fringe out of her face and clipped it back with a little butterfly clip.

" Yeah, auntie B is funny" Eliza giggled as Blair sighed and dropped down onto the bench next to Serena.

" Ahh she's hard work S. Definitely your daughter. Full of energy. I don't think I've had that much exercise since…"

" Enough B, Young ears around" Blair chuckled smiling at Serena.

" How are my little boys S?" Blair peeped into the buggy.

" They are fine. Still sound asleep. Zach stirred and woke up but once I placed his pacifier in his mouth he nodded right off"

" Momma?" Eliza interrupted Serena.

" Yeah baby?"

" I wan food pease."

" I'm hungry to baby. Lets go get something to eat" Serena stood up and started gathering their things. Blair did the same. Serena put Eliza in the buggy and they started walking to a little café that Blair and Serena used to go to when they decided to skip school.

" She's definitely your daughter. Always hungry. I was wondering. Is there actually any traces of Dan in her? Or is she even his?" Blair chuckled smiling. Serena barged shoulders with her.

" Shut up B" Serena laughed.

" No serious. She's a spitting image of you, Her personality is exactly like yours. Either Dan hasn't got very strong genes or Eliza isn't his" Blair joked.

" Well poor Jake and Zach. They have a mixture of both you and Chuck. Plus theres two of them. One Waldorf/Bass Baby was enough. I feel sorry for the kids their age when they grow up, if they are anything like you and Chuck were" Serena laughed and added...

"...Oh you know she is Dan's. She has his brain and facial expressions. And she does not stop talking. She definitely got the rambling from Dan. She has my features but when she pulls some faces, she looks spitting image of Dan. I think its quite even to be honest. Maybe next time it will be more like Dan" Serena blushed at the end.

" Oh god don't tell me you and Humphrey are planning to add to your brood. I'm sure Eliza is enough work already. Zach and Jake definitely wont be getting anymore siblings. This is it for me. I will not make myself go through that again, It doesn't ,matter how much I want a little girl. I can just borrow Eliza to do girly things with" Blair smiled at Serena. Serena had turned red. They crossed over the road and headed into the café. They ordered food and sat at a private table out of the way.

" S, are you okay?" Blair looked at her friend worried.

" Yeah. Good" Serena stared ahead. Concentrating on where she was going.

" Serena Van der Woodsen! "

" Humphrey" Serena corrected. Blair sighed.

" Same thing S. But you cannot lie to me. I am Blair Waldorf. I know everything about you. I have been your best friend since nursery. You can't get anything past me. Whatever is happening, you can tell me. We have got through worse stuff I'm sure" Blair glanced at her best friend.

" I don't know what to do B. I'm so confused about everything. I have made a mistake and I don't know what to do about it"

" S, Is it Dan? Are you regretting marrying him?" Blair was concerned now. Serena was shocked with Blair's remark.

" No! Of course not. I love Dan so much. I would never regret marrying him. He is the only one I ever want to be with. All I want is to have him by my side through life. Nobody but him" Serena sighed thinking of Dan.

"B, if I tell you something you can't tell anyone. Not even Chuck. Not until Dan knows. He needs to hear this from me"

" I promise I won't tell anyone. Not even Chuck"

" I'm pregnant again B and I'm so confused" Blair gasped shocked.

"I don't know what to do. I mean yeah its not the same as deciding on what to do when I was pregnant with Eliza. I need to think about Eliza and Dan now. Whatever I decide is going to effect their lives. Last time I made the decision, all I wanted was to have a piece of Dan with me, all my life. To be loved. I wanted to be tied to him. I didn't really think of how this would effect her. I wanted to keep her because I loved her from day one. I couldn't abort my baby. I was even willing to do this all alone. If Dan hadn't of found out. I wouldn't even be living here right now and nobody apart from you, would know why I left. I mean I was 17, living with the new Van der Woodsen Bass family, I had just split up with the love of my life. I wasn't stable at all. I wasn't married, living in my own home, with a job was I? But now. I have all those things. I am married. I do live in my own home. I have just finished college and I was going to start working and put Eliza into nursery. But my life will be put on hold once again. I didn't think about me and my future. At the moment I was alone and all I cared about was my little baby. I would of dropped everything just to have her. I didn't have anything to lose. But now I do. I have Dan and Eliza, a baby is just going to hold this all up again. I don't know what to do Blair I really don't"

" SERENA!" Blair raised her voice. Glaring at Serena.

" Stop rambling! Jeez you turn into a Humphrey and this happens to you"

" What am I going to do Blair?" Serena rubbed her forehead and looked at Eliza who was drinking out of her sippy cup.

" Okay truthfully, You need to speak to is his child as well. But first you need to ask yourself could you kill yours and Dan's child? Eliza's little brother or sister? Could you get rid of Dan's Baby S? " Serena sunk into her chair more. Of course she couldn't get rid of this baby. She just didn't want Dan to make more sacrifices for her again. He had already given up so much. She didn't want him to have to give up his career now.

" I can't get rid of it B, But how am I going to cope? What's Dan going to say about this? I can't expect him to support me, Eliza and a new baby. I can't be a proper mom to Eliza if I'm going to bring a new child into our life. I want to be able to give her everything she deserves. It won't be fair on her" Serena looked at her little girl who was nibbling on a biscuit from Serena's coffee while waiting for their food. The little girl was totally oblivious to the adults. She was too busy observing her surroundings. She clutched Mr snuzzy, Her penguin teddy, to her chest curling into Serena's side.

" Well S, You have sacrificed a lot too. Not just Dan. Listen you both love each other. You both love Eliza with all your hearts. You are brilliant parents. You can handle this S. I believe in you. If anyone, you and Dan could handle this the best. The way you are with E you could definitely handle one more. You both love that little girl so much you would do anything for her. This is a good thing, I'm sure of it" Blair smiled at Serena and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

" Thanks B. I really appreciate it. I just didn't know who to turn to. I needed someone outside to just help me get my head straight.."

" DADDY!" Eliza squealed inturpting Serena's sentence. She Climbed out of the booth and started running towards Dan. Both Blair and Serena turned their heads, shocked to see Dan drop his soccer bag scoop Eliza into his arms.

" Hey little one. Did you miss Daddy today?" Dan kissed Eliza's nose.

" Yeah Daddy" Eliza grinned as Dan grabbed his bag and made his way over to Serena and Blair.

" Hi Blair, Hey Baby" Dan slid into the booth next to Serena and kissed her on the lips. Eliza sat on Dan's lap little hands grabbing his collar.

" Hi" Serena smiled resting her head on Dan.

" What are you doing here Humphrey? This is supposed to be a girly day" Blair smiled at Dan. Blair and Dan had become friends over time. They could actually stand being under a 10 metre range of each other now without wanting to kill each other.

" Oh I was finishing off some work at college and then I met Nate for soccer. We had just finished and I came in here to get a coffee before going home to finish my book" Dan intertwined his fingers with Serena's.

" Oh that's what that smell is" Blair gave Dan a dirty look, eying up his style of clothing. Dan was in a plain white tee with navy track bottoms and white trainers.

" Well not everyone can pull off the bow tie look" Dan smirked, Serena chuckling.

" Well obviously not everyone can"

" And thank god for that" Serena and Dan smiled at each other. Serena kissed Dan on the neck. Blair looked at the couple who were staring into each others eyes, Totally oblivious to the rest of the world around them. Even Eliza was connected in a world of her own staring at her mommy and daddy.

" Wow, this is awkward. I should be getting off. The boys will wake up soon and will want to be changed and fed. Chuck is finishing in a bit and I'm sure he will want to spend time with the boys before they go bed. I will see you later S, Text me later on okay? Bye Dan, Bye Eliza" Blair stood up and gave Eliza a kiss. She pushed the boys out of the Café leaving Serena and Dan at the table.

" Okay then. That was weird. Is everything okay with Blair?" Dan turned to Serena.

" Yeah she's fine. Chuck went back to work this week so this is the first time she's looked after the boys all day on her own. I guess she's just tired. You know how hard it is having a newborn baby, she has two so she must be exhausted" Serena strugged.

" Oh right I'm sure Dorota will help out though. Eliza are you hungry? Shall daddy buy you and mommy some fries?" Eliza squealed

" Fries, Fries, Fries" The little girl chanted bouncing up and down on Dan's lap. Serena and Dan laughed at their adorable 2 year old.

" Okay little miss piggy, daddy will get you some fries" Serena laughed, Dan stood up and put Eliza into the space where he was sitting. He smiled turning around to see his daughter curled into Serena's side as the little girl played with Serena's hand. The other hand was stroking Eliza's soft blond curls. Dan smiled. He sure loved his girls.

* * *

**Okay this is probably going to be a two shot. Im not quite sure yet.**

**Please Review and Tell me what you think. It really helps to get your feedback.**

**xoxo DerenaGG**


	2. Chapter 2

Serena decided not to tell Dan. She didn't want him to worry. All though it pained her keeping this from him she knew deep down it was for the best. It was Saturday morning and Serena stirred turning over to hug Dan. Serena grasped the empty sheets looking for Dan. She couldn't feel him. Serena slowly opened her eyes. Sure enough her bed was empty. Serena leaned over to look at the alarm clock on her bedside cabinet. _Shit! _It was 11 o clock. Why hadn't Dan woke her up and why hadn't Eliza got up and woke her. Serena scrabbled out of bed putting on her house coat which was hanging on a hook in her wardrobe. Serena turned and noticed a note and a tray with pancakes and a cup of OJ on her vanity. Serena walked over and picked up the note. It was in Dan's hand writing.

_Morning Beautiful, _

_I'm sorry I'm not here when you awake,_

_but I have had to go into college to sort out some stuff for finals._

_You looked too peaceful sleeping so I couldn't wake you. _

_I took care of Eliza this morning so she wouldn't wake you up. _

_Jenny came over and picked her up. _

_They have gone to the park with Eric for the day. _

_I will pick her up on my way back from college so you can have a peaceful afternoon to yourself._

_Do something special, you deserve it. _

_We will see you in a couple of hours. _

_Love you _

_Dan _

_Xxx_

Serena sighed picking up the tray and going over to her bed and polishing off the food and OJ. She decided to get dressed and head over to Blair's to see if she wanted to go shopping.

* * *

Serena cut through central park. Hopefully she would see Jenny and Eliza. She missed seeing her little girl this morning especially as everywhere you looked in the loft there was traces of Eliza. If it wasn't the million and one toys scattered around the place in various boxes, baskets and trunks. It was the photo's that consumed every wall space in the loft. Photo's of Eliza in nearly every period of her life were everywhere around the loft. Photo's of Dan and Serena were also centre place in the loft. Photo's from high school, Photos of when Serena was pregnant with Eliza, Their wedding day. It was cute. Everyone who came into the loft admired Serena's photography skills. She had taken millions of photo's since having Eliza. Dan laughed at the amount of photo albums they had containing photos of them and their family and friends. Serena was walking aimlessly, hoping to spot a certain blond with a two year old girl. Serena didn't have a lucky chance though.

Serena pressed the bell and the elevator took her up to the Bass/ Waldorf 3 floor apartment. Serena stepped out of the lift once the doors opened. Serena stepped into the foyer. Chuck was sat on the sofa. Zach in one arm as he tried to feed Jake who was sat in his bouncer frowning as his dad made such a poor job of feeding the baby.

" Hey Chuck" Serena laughed walking over to the sofa and sitting beside Chuck and the boys.

" Hey Sis, Was a pleasure to have you here. Where's Humphrey and Eliza on this fine Day?" Chuck purred concentrating on feeding Jake and not making Zach cry who was sitting contently in Chucks arms for the moment.

" Oh Dan's finishing something off at college and Jenny and Eric have took Eliza to the park. Do you want me to hold Zach while you feed Jake? Zach looks like he's about to start screaming." Chuck handed Serena the bottle and nodded towards Jake. Chuck nuzzled his son into his arm and placing a pacifier in his mouth before he turned blue screaming. Serena bent over and picked up the nearly 3 month old boy. Jake smiled at Serena as she placed the bottle into his mouth so he could suck on the teat. She couldn't help but think about her little baby growing inside her. She hoped she had a little boy. She wanted Eliza to have the Brother/ Sister relationship dan had with Jenny. She starred at the baby smiling.

" So what brings you here S?" Chuck interrupted her thoughts.

" Oh umm I was wondering if Blair wanted to go shopping. I was bored all alone in the loft so I came here" Serena glanced around the room.

" Where is Blair anyway?"

" She's in bed. I have given her the day off. This week has been hard on her so I thought she could relax while I spent the day with my boys" Chuck smiled. He really had changed. Devoted boyfriend. Adoring Dad. This wasn't the Chuck Bass from a couple of years back.

" Oh right. That's cool. You really are good for her Chuck. You better look after her or else" Serena threatened.

" Oh don't worry Sis, I intend to look after her for a very long time" Serena smiled knowing what Chuck meant. Serena stopped feeding Jake and burped him. In about 8 months Serena would be going through this all again and.. to be honest she couldn't be happier. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep this from Dan much longer. Jake fell asleep in Serena's arms. Chuck and Serena spoke for about 30 minutes. Serena had learned to love Chuck as a brother. She decided to tell him about the baby. Maybe getting a mans point of view would help her make her decision. Serena explained the whole story to Chuck as he watched both his boy's swaying sidewards in their Fisher Price Precious Planet Cradle Swing. Obviously Blair had to buy double of everything.

" Wow" Chuck finally said once Serena had finished.

" Yeah I know"

" S, I know Dan. He loves you. He would do anything for you. He loves Eliza so much. He's a great Dad. I'm sure he will be thrilled with the news. I mean seriously, he's no Chuck Bass is he. So what's there to be worried about? Just tell him S. I'm sure he is going to love having another baby around. He loves Eliza and would do anything for the both of you. He's probably the most decent guy on in Manhattan and he's definitely the best dad on the upper east side. If I could be a father to my boys like he is to Eliza, I know I've done my job done" Chuck smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Serena's knee.

" Who knew it. Chuck Bass thinks Dan is something to be proud of" Serena laughed.

" Oh if you ever tell anyone about what I just said S, It will be hell. Especially if Blair or Dan hear about it" Chuck laughed at Serena.

" Thanks Chuck. You have some sort of good advice. Thanks Bro" Serena mocked.

" Hey S" Blair walked down the stairs looking fresh faced and perfect. Serena ended up staying for about an hour before she decided to give Chuck and Blair some alone time with their son's.

Serena didn't go straight home. She made a stop off at Tiffany's and co to collect something. She picked up the little box and paid. Hailing a cab, she made her way back to Brooklyn.

* * *

Serena unlocked the door to see all the lights on. The TV was on in the living room and Eliza's toys were scattered all over the floor. Serena could hear giggling coming from the kitchen so she made her way toward it. Serena smiled at the sight in front of her. Eliza was smiling covered in flour and egg, she sat on the kitchen counter in a tiny little apron. Dan and Eliza had made cup cakes. Dan was liking the spoon from the icing bowl concentrating as he sprinkled each up cake. Dan was covered in white. It looked like icing sugar. Serena laughed as dan wobbled his hand and spilt sprinkles all over the counter. Serena laughed her 4 year old laugh.

" Momma!" Eliza giggled. Dan looked up and smiled at Serena. She made her way over to the kitchen counter. She scooped up her baby girl and kissed her forehead. Dan wrapped his arm around Serena's waist and kissed her cheek.

" I missed you two today. I was so sad when I woke up to find both of you gone"

" I'm sorry. I just thought you deserved the chance to have some time to yourself. You work so had looking after me and Eliza you deserve time alone." Dan smiled kissing her neck.

" Yeah but I much rather spend my time with you two"

" Momma! Me went zoo with JJ and Ec"

Dan laughed at Eliza as did Serena. Her little nickname for Serena's brother was adorable. She hadn't quite figured out how to say Eric yet so she settled on calling him Ec. She couldn't say Jenny yet. She managed Ennie, but since Blair called Jenny, J in front of Eliza. Eliza settled on JJ. Eliza clambered down Dan onto the floor and ran off into the living room. Serena turned into Dan chest and leaned in to kiss Dan. Serena pulled Dan deeper into the kiss wrapping her fingers in his hair. Dan pushed Serena into his chest he pushed his hand into the small of her back and the other gripping her hip. Serena slipped her tongue into Dan's mouth and he allowed her access of course. Serena groaned as Dan started kissing her neck. She ran her hands up his shirt over his stomach. Serena could feel his abdominal muscles harden under her touch. Serena pulled his face up towards hers so there lips could connect again.

" MOMMA! Look" Eliza jumped around the corner making Serena immediately jump back from Dan. Dan straightened out his shirt while Serena patted her hand over her messy hair. Eliza wore a little tiger mask she had obviously got from the Zoo.

" Rawwrr!" Eliza smiled at her parents.

" We will continue this later" Dan purred into Serena's ear, making her blush.

" Ahh you scared me" Serena played with her.

" Mommy, have you seen Eliza?" Dan played pretending not to see her. Looking in all the kitchen cupboards.

" No, I haven't Daddy. All I see is this scary tiger" Serena played along. Moving Eliza side to side looking to see behind her.

" Nope I can't find her anywhere" Dan said closing the cupboard door.

" We might have to go and find a new Eliza. I don't like tigers. Maybe we should get rid of it" Dan laughed.

" Yeah lets get rid of the tiger" The little girl stood there laughing at her parents thinking they were silly. Dan and Serena walked towards her and Dan scooped Eliza up like a baby walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. Serena began tickling Eliza. The little girl squealed. Laughing Dan put Eliza down on the sofa and him and Serena crouched over her tickling her. The little girl laughed and squealed.

" IM HERE!" Eliza screamed taking off her mask hoping her parents would stop tickling her. As soon as she took the mask off. Dan stood up pulling serena with him. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

" Oh yeah" Dan shrugged casually. Serena laughed at him. He was so good with Eliza.

" Are you hungry E?" Dan asked. Eliza nodded her blond curls bouncing.

" Well I know mommy is too because she always is" Dan grinned at Serena as she barged his side.

" Okay well Daddy is going to go out and get some Italian" Dan turned towards Serena. He kissed her on the lips and bent down to kiss Eliza on the head. Dan walked over to the table and grabbed his phone, keys and wallet. As he opened the door Dan could hear Serena Rawring and Eliza's little giggle. He could imagine Serena pouncing around the living room in Eliza's tiger mask. He smiled at himself as he closed the door on his way out.

" Eliza" Serena turned to her daughter who was sat on Serena's lap watching her favourite kids show.

" Yeah" Eliza murmured not taking her eyes off the screen.

" Mommy has a present for you" Eliza quickly tore her head away from the TV and turned around in Serena's lap so she could face her mom.

" Yay mommy" Eliza pulled her little face towards Serena's rubbing her nose against Serena's looking into her mothers eyes. Blue meeting Blue.

" Okay wait here" Serena picked Eliza up and placed her on the sofa. Serena dug around in her bag until she found the little Tiffany and co blue box. She walked back towards her little girl and sat beside her on the sofa. Opening the box Serena pulled out a heart shaped lock. It was on a little chain. The lock had sister engraved onto it in italics.

" Do you like it?" Serena asked her.

" Yeah momma" Eliza clasped her little chubby arms around Serena's neck. Eliza kissed her cheek. Serena secured the necklace around Eliza's neck. Dan came in 5 minutes after carrying a bag of Italian food. Serena didn't say anything to Dan about the necklace. She knew she could rely on Eliza to do that. Serena stood up and took the bags from Dan.

" I will dish up" Serena smiled walking into the kitchen to grab plates.

Serena listened to Eliza talking to Dan in her cute little 2 year old voice. She was telling her daddy all about her day in the park with Jenny and Eric. Serena carried on listening to their conversation.

" …and then mommy buy me pretties" Serena smiled at Eliza's cute name for things she thought were nice.

" Oh did she? Well mommy spoils you too much. But that's okay because she loves you" Serena could hear Eliza giggling.

" Well what did mommy buy you? Not more clothes?" Dan asked mock shocked. Eliza giggled again.

" This" Serena gulped. She knew this was it. Dan would finally find out. Serena couldn't hear anything. Dan had obviously seen the engraving on the necklace. Eliza was getting impatient. She kept on calling her Dad.

" Daddy…Dada…Daddy…Daddy….DADDY!" Eliza yelled.

" SERENA!" Dan called. Serena gulped. _Oh shit he was pissed off._ Serena couldn't move her feet. She stood at the kitchen counter gripping the sides. Dan walked around the corner into the kitchen. He had a HUGE grin on his face. Serena immediately smiled at him. Dan walked over to Serena and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was hard, passionate and just full of love. Dan lifted Serena up and placed her on the kitchen counter. Lips never leaving hers. Dan finally pulled away for air and Serena giggled against his face. Their heads rested together.

" Is it true?" Dan smiled. Looking deep in to her blue eyes.

" Yeah" She smiled looking into his soft brown eyes which were full of love not only for her or Eliza, their new baby as well. Serena didn't know why she had been so worried about telling him.

" We are going to have a baby?" Dan asked smiling again and pecking Serena on the lips.

" Yeah we are going to have a baby. Eliza is going to be a big sister" Serena smiled again tears rolling down her cheek. Dan kissed her cheek where her tear was.

" I can't believe this. I mean how much luck can we have in one day. This is definitely a special day" Dan laughed kissing Serena again. Eliza came waddling into the kitchen with her bear in her hand. She looked so cute. She had a dummy in her mouth looking really tired.

" What are you on about Dan? What else has happened today?" Serena smiled at her baby girl.

" Come here baby" Dan said to Eliza. Pulling her up into his arms and placing on the counter next to Serena. Serena wrapped her arm around Eliza.

" Dan what else happened today" Serena asked curiously.

" Oh well I was going to tell you tonight as a surprise, but since your surprise topped mine. I might as well tell you now" Dan smiled and walked into his office. Coming out moments later with a book in his hand Dan handed it to Serena who looked confused. Sure on the front cover it read..

_Stolen Hearts_

_Daniel Humphrey_

Serena gasped turning the book back to front staring at it. Dan laughed at her. Serena screamed and jumped off the side wrapping her arms around Dan and kissing him. " Oh My God! Dan I am so proud of you. I can't believe it. I am so happy for you" Dan smiled at her.

" Well I have you to thank for all of this. You are my inspiration after all" Dan kissed Serena again.

" I can't believe this. My husband is going to be a published writer. I'm so happy for you" Dan laughed.

" Serena your news is a lot better than mine. I am going to be a father again. You don't know how happy you have made me. You have made all my dreams come true and I thank you for that Serena" Dan smiled kissing her again. Dan pulled away fro her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders and one hand on her stomach. Serena and Dan turned to look at their sleepy little girl. Serena moved toward her and picked her up. Dan grabbed the take out and plates before heading towards the living room where they spent the night curled up on the sofa in blankets. Watching trashy TV and enjoying the time together eventually until Serena and Eliza fell asleep leaving Dan watching protectively over his girls.

* * *

**I'm sorry its really long. I just couldn't stop writing.**

**Thank you for the reviews. Its nice to know what people think of my stories.**

**I might finish this story with and epilogue. I'm not sure if i want to turn this into a multi chapter fic. I don't know where I want to go with this yet.**

**Please tell me what you think I should do and If you have any ideas for this story  
**

**Please Review.**

**xoxo DerenaGG  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Serena was 14 weeks pregnant. You could hardly tell she was pregnant with Eliza but this time she was huge already. Everyone who didn't know her assumed she was about 6-7 months pregnant. Serena and Dan had panicked at first. As much as they loved their children, if Serena was pregnant with Twins they seriously didn't know how they would cope. The doctor confirmed though that there was only one baby in there. Dan had even made her triple check just to make sure. Dan was ecstatic with Serena's current condition. He made Serena rest while he did everything for her.

Dan was home a lot more now. College had finished and Serena and Dan had both graduated. Dan wasn't working. He had to spend some of his time at the publishers. Most of the time he was at home adding the finishing touches to the book. The book was set to be released in about 5 months. Dan had to spend a month on and off promoting his book before the week it was set to be released in new york. Dan was really worried about this. Serena would be 8 months pregnant by then. The baby could easily come in the time away, plus she would be home alone with Eliza. Lily had reassured Dan she would look after Serena and Blair said Serena could stay at her house if she wanted. Dan and Serena had told everyone. Of course everyone had different reactions. Rufus was happy for the couple. Sure they were young and already had a small child, but they were married and very much in love. Rufus knew his son would be able to support Serena and their Children now with his new book being published. Rufus hugged Dan and Serena and told them how happy he was for them. Eric was delighted with the news of becoming an uncle again. He loved Eliza so much and really hoped he would have a little nephew this time. Eric was supportive on Dan and Serena as he knew they weren't just any couple. Lily shocked Dan and Serena with her reaction. Dan and Serena had been so worried about what Lily would say. Serena thought her mother was going to scream and shout and be so disappointed in Serena and Dan. Serena was expecting this from her mother. She could picture it in her head.

" _Serena, How could you get pregnant again? Surely once is enough, you should learn from your mistakes. I can't believe this. You are newly wed, who had just graduated from college and already has one small child to keep her hands full with. How much do you think you could juggle Serena?" _Serena had been so nervous. She stood in front of Lily stuttering and trying to get her words out. In the end Dan took a firm grip of Serena's hand and confidently told Lily Serena was pregnant. Lily screamed so happy. She grabbed Serena and Dan and hugged them tightly. She was delighted. Lily ended up taking Eliza for the night, spending quality time with her granddaughter. Nate and Jenny's reaction were not expected at all. Serena expected Jenny to be so happy at becoming an auntie again. Jenny adored Eliza so it seemed stupid for her not to love her other niece or nephew. Serena was upset with Jenny and Nate's reaction. Jenny just sort of shrugged before mumbling congratulations and walking out of the room. Nate smiled grimly and patted Serena on the back before walking out the door after Jenny. Serena was pissed at his sister. She had moved in with Nate 6 months ago, when she started college. Nate owned an apartment closer to Columbia so Nate suggested Jenny moved in with him so she wouldn't have to travel so far each day. Jenny was thrilled with this and moved in a couple of weeks later. Dan didn't like the idea of his little sister living with a guy two years older than her. Sure Nate and Jenny had been together for 2 years and were pretty serious but she was Dan's little sister. She could move out. Serena tried to reassure Dan that she would be fine, but he was stubborn and thought otherwise.

Serena and Dan decided that their Brooklyn apartment would be to small to raise their family now. Dan and Serena had decided to move to the Upper East Side. Serena tried to tell Dan that they didn't have to live their. They both loved Brooklyn and it meant so much to them. Dan had a lot more money with his book coming out now. Definitely enough to buy a apartment on the Upper East Side. Dan and Serena had picked out a place. It was a two storey apartment. It had 4 bedrooms and small office for Dan. It had a nice kitchen with a dining room leading onto it. The living room was spacious and had enough room to fit all of Serena and Dan's family and friends. It had spectacular views of New York, Central Park in particular. Dan brought it even with Serena telling him they should look in Brooklyn. Serena was happy but she didn't want Dan the boy from Brooklyn to have to live on the Upper East side which he detested for most of his life. Serena and Dan were supposed to move and be settled in before the Baby came. Everything was healthy with the Baby. Serena wanted to know what she was having but Dan told her not to find out. He knew she would enjoy the surprise much more. And he was right. He knew her better than she knew herself.

Serena was walking through Central Park. She had just dropped Eliza off at Her moms and was on her way to meet Blair. Serena and Blair were going shopping for Household products. Serena was texting Dan telling him where to meet her for dinner. Serena was in her own little world when she seen Nate sitting on a bench, hands running through his hair. Serena hadn't seen Nate or Jenny in a month. The last time was when Jenny stormed out. Dan hadn't even spoken to Jenny since then. All they knew was that Jenny was alright. She had spoken to Rufus when she called cancelling dinner with them all after she had too much work to do. Serena smiled and slowly walked towards Nate.

" Hey Nate" Serena smiled. Nate looked up and pulled together a half-hearted grin.

" Hi S, Wow your big now" Serena laughed. She was used to everyone's response when they seen her. At first she was upset. But Dan reassured her that she was still beautiful. This pregnancy was a lot different to her last, so hopefully this time it was a little boy.

" Thanks Nate. How have you been? I haven't seen you since I told you about this one" Serena smiled rubbing her belly.

" Oh I've been umm okay. What about you? Dan? And Eliza?"

" Yeah we are all good. Dan is getting his book published. I don't know if Jenny told you. I don't even know if she knows. Where has she been? How is she?" Nate shut his eyes when Serena mentioned Jenny. Serena sat down and placed her hand on Nate's knee before turning to him.

" Nate, Is everything okay? What's happened with Jenny? Nate you look terrible" Serena smiled reassuringly. She was always good at making Nate feel better. She was his best friend. He could trust her.

" No. Not really no. Something happened and I can't do anything to fix it. I have done something terrible Serena. I need some help. I…I just need someone to talk to" Nate stumbled through his words.

" Nate you can always talk to me. We are best friends. I will always be here for you. Just tell me, What's wrong?"

" I…I…I umm. I got Jenny pregnant Serena. I have ruined her life. She could of done so much and She's so young" Serena sat there shocked. How could they have gotten pregnant. Surely they knew from Serena having a baby at 18, how much hard work her and Dan had gone through. They knew serena could hardly cope at first. She needed so much support but with the Help of her family, friends and Dan. She got through it.

"Oh my" Serena finally spoke.

"Yeah I know. Its messed up. I mean Jenny is so talented. How can she become a top fashion designer when she has a baby? Did you know she got offered an internship in Paris? She found out the day when you told us you was pregnant. That's why she was so upset. She thought her life was over. She won't be able to do her internship next year with a baby. I was so sad when you told us you were pregnant. I wanted me and Jenny to be as happy as you and Dan are. But we can't" Nate looked helpless. He didn't know what to do with himself.

"You know, you and Jenny have options. I mean those options weren't suitable for me, but its different with Jenny. I wasn't ambitious when I found out I was pregnant. I didn't have any dreams or aspirations. My only dream was to be with Dan. But you and Jenny. You have ambitions. Jenny certainly does. I mean I know this sound harsh coming from and mother and an expectant mother but she could have an abortion, or there is adoption. You don't have to give up anything yet. Not if you don't want to" Serena smiled looking at her belly adoringly.

"It's too late for Jenny to get an abortion. Either way she is going to give birth to our Baby. I couldn't put my child up for adoption Serena, I do love the baby. I just don't want Jenny to have to give up everything for us"

"Nate I thought exactly the same with Dan. I didn't want him to give up everything for me and Eliza. But I knew I made the right decision when I seen Dan hold Eliza for the first time. He had tears streaming down his face and he picked her little head up and kissed her on the forehead. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen. But I knew when I seen her with him that it was for the best. He loved his little girl and I'm sure Jenny loves your baby. You will make the right decision. Don't worry what people think. Its all about you two."

"Yeah I think it's just the shock of everything. Plus the fact she feels she doesn't have any options left"

"Whoa, hold on How far along is she?"

"Nearly Six months. She's still really small though. Tiny in fact, but the baby is healthy. He's really cute"

"He?" Serena asked sceptically.

"Yeah" Nate smiled and pulled his wallet out. Taking out the baby's first sonogram and handing it to Serena.

Sure enough above the blurred picture of the Baby it said. _First Baby Archibald; Boy. _Serena smiled hoping her own bump would be a boy. She hugged Nate and congratulated him.

"Nate, go and find Jenny. Tell her how you feel and tell her you will stand by her and be with her no matter what she decides. Make sure she knows you love her Nate" Nate smiled and he and Serena stood up. Nate hugged Serena.

"Thanks today S, It really helped me a lot" Nate smiled actually meaning it now.

"Its okay Nate, I'm always here if you need me. I'm going to meet Blair now, but phone me to tell me how you get on"

"Will do. Bye S" Nate and Serena turned in opposite directions talking away.

* * *

**This is just a little Chapter. I have more to come like Dan reaction to this. **

**I will probably write 2 more chapters of this and end it with an epilogue, I'm not entirely sure yet.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I decided to carry on writing for you guys, the people who review my work.**

**Please Review**

** xoxo DerenaGG  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Serena didn't feel like shopping for anything for the house. She and Blair ended up having a spot of retail therapy. Serena didn't tell Blair about Jenny. She was too busy worrying about how she was going to keep this from Dan. Serena had promised herself not to lie to Dan again. She would tell him the truth no matter what. But how could she tell him this. It was his little sister. Plus he was prone to overreaction. Serena sent Nate a quick text earlier saying that whatever happens nobody can know she know, Nate replied saying he wouldn't tell anyone that she knew. Serena was grateful. She didn't want Dan to find this out from her but she didn't want to lie to him either. Serena ended up going into Bloomingdales and Saks, spending a ridiculous amount of money on clothes and stuff for the baby. Serena didn't bother buying anything for her. She would be grown out of it in about 2 weeks anyway. Serena spent most her money buying clothes for Eliza and the Baby. Serena had brought a tiny blue little romper. She knew her and Dan had decided to keep the sex a secret but she knew it was a boy. She was sure of it. Blair ended up enjoying shopping for Eliza better than her own boys. Serena was jealous of the fact that Blair had the opportunity to shop for a little boy, as much as Serena loved Eliza. Serena always had wanted a little boy and hopefully she would get hers. Blair on the other hand was the opposite. Blair had always wanted a little girl. A carbon copy of herself. Blair wanted exactly what Serena had. A beautiful little girl, that looked just like herself. She wanted to be able to dress up her daughter and give her advice on boys and fashion. All the things her mother hadn't done with her. Blair wanted to have the complete opposite relationship she had with her mother, with her own daughter. Blair ended up buying Eliza a little ELLE double breasted navy coat. She had also brought Eliza a little Princess Linens Red & White Bon-Bon Dress. It was an adorable outfit. Eliza would look like a mini Blair in the outfit. Serena decided to buy Eliza some white tights and Gulliver Patent bow strap red shoes to match. Blair brought her a silver headband to complete the outfit. Serena laughed thinking how cute Eliza was going to look. Blair rambled on about how stressed she was and how naughty the boys were. The boys were definitely like Chuck. Obviously his sons, Not only looking like him, there personalities. Even at such a young age. Serena decided to call it a day and go home with all her goodies. Dan had picked Eliza up from her moms as was at home. Serena and Dan were going to go out for a romantic meal while Rufus babysat Eliza for the night. Dan had suggested they do something together and alone before the baby came. They both knew as soon as the baby came, they would have no time to just be a couple. Serena pushed opened the door bags in hand; Dan was just stepping out the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. Serena dropped the bags by the door and smiled at the sight of Dan. Dan had dark grey trousers on with a light blue shirt hanging open. Dan's chest looked perfect, his well defined muscles damp from just getting out the shower.

"Oh hey serena, I didn't expect you back so soon." Dan glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. He walked over to her and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, Me and Blair ended up going clothes shopping. I brought some stuff for the kids" Serena smiled.

"Well what a surprise. Whenever you and Blair go out you always end up shopping" Dan laughed.

"Where's eliza?" Serena asked curiously. By now the little girl would have been jumping into Serena arms and giving her kisses.

"She's asleep on the sofa. She was knocked out when I went to pick her up from your moms. Lily said they spent the day running errands and the rest of the day sight seeing. Your mom wanted Eliza to get a feel of New York" Dan shrugged laughing at how ridiculous it was to learn a two year old where the empire state building was. Eliza had only just learnt to have a conversation. She wasn't even potty trained yet.

"Well no wonder she's tired. Being with Lily is tiring. I wanted to spend time with her before we go out" Dan wrapped an arm around Serena and kissed her forehead.

"What time are we dropping her off at your dads?"

"7" Serena grinned cheekily as she ran her hands up and down Dan's chest and stomach. Serena pulled Dan into a kiss and led him toward their bedroom.

* * *

Dan and Serena resurfaced from their bedroom an hour and half later. Eliza woke up and came into Dan and Serena's room. Luckily Dan and Serena were decent. Dan had on a pair of Black boxer shorts and Serena wore Dan's shirt he was wearing previously with her panties.

It was 5.30. Serena jumped in the shower after playing with Eliza, so she could start getting ready. Dan cooked Eliza's food and as Serena came out the shower to feed Eliza, Dan went in.

By 6.30 Dan and Serena were both ready. Dan was wearing Black trousers with a grey shirt and black tie. Serena was wearing a Tibi Juma Beaded Dress. She had thick black tights on and a pair of Manolo Blahnik Leather Pumps. She looked fabulous. Serena fidgeted with her dress in the mirror. Trying best to cover up her maternity bump. She was surprised she still fit into this dress. She sighed turning to the side and looking in the mirror again. As much as she loved having children, she hated feeling fat and bloated. She hated feeling like everything was too small for her to fit into. Serena was to busy looking in the mirror to notice dan approach her. Dan wrapped his arms around Serena from behind. Resting his chin on her shoulder. Dan rubbed her pregnant belly.

"You look beautiful" Dan smiled kissing her neck.

"Thank you, you look very handsome too" Serena smiled turning around to kiss Dan. Dan kept his hands on the side of her stomach looking at her face adoringly. Not matter how crap Serena felt about herself, Dan always made her feel like she was a princess.

"We best get going. We don't want to be late for our reservations" Dan smirked. Serena didn't know where they were going and she hated surprises. This date felt repetitive. Dan and Serena first proper date was a surprise to Serena as well. Dan didn't tell her where they were going and Serena had tried so hard to get information from Dan and jenny on the location but she never found out. Serena didn't know how to dress for surprises and she hated it.

"Do I look okay? I'm not over dressed am I?" Serena glanced at herself in the mirror again.

"Your fine. Absolutely perfect" Dan kissed Serena's head and took her hands leading her out the bedroom. Eliza was sitting on the sofa in her pink Ralph Lauren windbreaker, DKNY Jeans and Pink little neon pink high top converse. Her hair was pulled into two low pigtails. She clutched her bear in one hand. Her pacifier in her mouth. She was sat watching some child's programme. Serena smiled at how adorable her little girl was. She couldn't wait to see her other baby to see if their next baby would be a carbon copy of herself or would the baby be a tiny little Dan. Serena grabbed her coat from the closet and pulled it on while Dan went into Eliza's room to grab her little Minnie mouse suitcase. It contained all her things that she would need for the night at Rufus's. Dan's old room had been turned into a nursery for Eliza. It had all her toys in, a crib, changing table and monitor. The room had been changed just after Serena and Dan went away for the weekend just before Eliza turned 7 months. Rufus ended up keeping Eliza for the first night and the next day and handed her over to Lily so she could have Eliza for the second night and the next day until Serena and Dan came back later that day. Dan came back with Eliza's thing and Serena already had the little girl in her arms. Dan smiled and held the door open for Serena, allowing her to get out.

Dan, Serena and Eliza got a can to Rufus's. Serena held Eliza's hand as they walked up to the loft door. Serena could hear shouting inside; Dan turned and raised his eyebrow before opening the door. Inside stood Rufus and Jenny glaring at each other. Nate sat uncomfortable on the sofa. Serena knew what they were arguing about. Nobody seemed to notice them enter the loft. Eliza looked confused. Why was her granddad shouting at her auntie Jenny and Uncle Nate? Serena looked at Dan who glanced down at Eliza and nodded towards her room. Serena picked her up quickly and took her into her room. Serena didn't want to get involved in the argument. It was well out of her league. She left Eliza in her room, with toy story on. Serena sighed and turned to face the shouting match.

Dan was stood next to his dad who was shaking. Dan was confused. All his dad kept on shouting was "18"

"Dad? What's wrong?" Rufus glared at Jenny ignoring Dan's question.

"Dad there is nothing I can do. It's too late. You just need to live with it" Jenny screamed at Rufus.

"It's a joke Jenny. I should of never of let this happen. What the hell happened to you over these past years I don't know" Rufus growled back, shaking his head.

"If you can't accept me for who I am, then you're the one that's changed not me" Jenny screamed back.

Dan was so confused. He couldn't grasp what they were talking about. Dan looked at Nate for help but Nate was just staring at Jenny. Dan felt Serena come and stand beside him and took his hand in hers. Dan didn't have time for this now. He just wanted to make sure everything was okay before leaving Eliza in their care.

"Jenny, you need to calm down. It's not good for the baby" Nate mumbled barely detectable. He just continued to stare at Jenny, pleading. Serena could barely hear what Nate said but Dan obviously did.

"You what?" Dan turned to Nate, fingers clenching. Serena squeezed his hand tightly.

"I…Uhh…Umm" Nate looked at Jenny for help. Jenny turned confidently looking Dan straight in the eye.

"I'm pregnant Dan. Me and Nate are having a Baby together" Jenny was strong and Serena admired her for it.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" Dan shouted sighing.

"She's my little sister" Dan shouted lunging towards Nate and punching him square in the jaw.

"DAN!" Screamed Serena and Jenny. Rufus pulled his son from off Nate.

"She's my little fucking sister. You have ruined her future now you prick" Dan rubbed his fist. Nate had a little blood coming from the side of his mouth. Nate wiped it away standing up to Dan. Rufus went to go and sit with Eliza to make sure she was okay. He didn't want to hear anymore. He just wanted to relax and sit with his granddaughter. He knew she would be able to make him smile again.

"What you mean like you ruined Serena's? You're such a fucking hypocrite Dan. You got Serena knocked up at 17. You think both of you would of learned from your mistakes but obviously not because oh look she's pregnant again. You should just keep it in your pant Dan. She could have done a lot better than you and you know it. Jenny is nearly 19. I have finished college. I can support her and look after her. You had nothing Dan. You were still in high school. So you are not one to talk about ruining someones life" Nate shouted back.

"Dan!" Serena grabbed Dan's arm knowing he was going to hit Nate again.

"Shut the fuck up Nate. I didn't get someone pregnant who is two years younger than me and I loved Serena. I knew we were going to be together forever. So don't bring my wife and daughter into this. Do you seriously think Jenny is capable of looking after a baby? And are you really capable of looking after Jenny. I know what you're like Nate. I knew I couldn't trust you, guess I was right"

"Dan why don't you just stop with your high and mighty crap. You can't always protect me. I need to be able to live my own life and make my own mistakes without my big brother watching over me. You have made mistakes and look how happy you are because of that mistake. Just let myself and Nate be happy. We might not be a perfect golden couple like you and Serena but we are going to try and make this work. So keep out of mine and Nate's business okay? You concentrate on your family and I will concentrate on mine. This is going to happen whether you and Dad like it or not. In 3 months there will be a baby here." Jenny shouted at Dan. Dan looked absolutely shocked. Were these people crazy?

"Are you stupid Jenny? 3 months? You have known for 6 months and you have only just decided to tell me and Dad" Dan huffed.

"This isn't easy you know. You're young and talented. Do you really want to be raising a baby at 19? You could have gone to Paris, become a designer like you have always dreamed. But now that plans going to on hold for a couple of years. You wont be able to do it all with a baby in tow. Trust me, me and Serena should know. You know how hard it was for us to raise Eliza. Serena sacrificed loads to stay at home and be a good mom to Eliza, but I know you Jenny. You won't want to sacrifice your career. It means everything to you. Jenny you seriously need to consider this" Dan frowned.

"Dan I will make my own mistakes, I don't need to learn from yours and Serena's. And I will sacrifice my career; it's not the most important thing to me anymore. Nate and Logan are"

Dan's eyes widened. His little sister was having a son. A son she had already named and was in love with. He couldn't believe this. He had let himself down as a brother. He couldn't even protect his little sister, so how was he supposed to protect Serena, Eliza and the new Baby. He couldn't imagine his sister, the blond haired blue eyed little girl he had taught to ride a bike. The girl who he had given his Popsicle to on a hot summer's day when she had dropped hers and cried. The 14 year old girl he had saved from Chuck Bass's grasp at the kiss on the lips party. But he never saved her from Nate Archibald had he. Dan looked at Serena. She hadn't said anything. She tried to pull a smile for him squeezing his hand. Dan turned and pulled away from Serena walking into his old room.

Serena, Nate and Jenny stood their speechless looking at one another. Suddenly Dan stormed out of the room with Eliza in one arm and her little suitcase in the other. Dan glanced at Serena and without saying a word walked out the door of the loft. Serena watched the space dan had just occupied.

"I umm best go" Serena smiled reassuringly at Nate and Jenny.

"He will calm down, just give him time. Congrats Jenny. I will see you guys later" Serena smiled grabbing her bag off the kitchen counter.

"Thanks S" Jenny smiled.

"It's fine. Bye Rufus" Serena called into the loft as she shut the door and went to catch Dan up.

* * *

Once Serena got outside, she noticed Dan sitting on a wall clutching Eliza to his chest. He was stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. Dan had wrapped her in a pink blanket and Eliza was sleepily leaning against Dan's chest. Serena walked up to Dan and sat down beside him. Serena kissed Eliza's cheek and brushing over her little eyelids making Eliza finally close her eyes for sleep.

"It will be okay Dan. I know she's your little sister and it's hard, but she will be fine. She's strong, stronger than I ever was and we turned out good" Serena took Dan's in her own and her intertwined their fingers.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe it. She's my sister. I can still remember when we were younger and she used to cry if a man apart from me or my dad spoke to her. I just can't believe it. I mean I trusted Nate you know" Dan sighed looking at Serena. Normally she could make him feel better, but he really wasn't sure if she could now.

"Dan, I know you can't imagine her as a mother, but its going to happen whether you like it or not. And she seems pretty determined to make this work with Nate. I know he loves her. He never looked at Blair the way he does Jenny. He's serious about her. He will look after he just like you looked after me. Jenny will be fine. She's strong. Us Humphrey's are" Serena cracked a smile and Dan laughed. Kissing Serena.

"Thanks Mrs Humphrey, You really do know how to make me feel better" Dan smiled kissing Serena and standing up, pulling her with him.

"Come on, Lets get some food and I will take you both home" Dan smiled walking toward the little Café Vanessa used to work at. Taking Serena's hand with the hand which didn't occupy Eliza, he led Serena down the street smiling at what an amazing girl he had.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews. **

**I really appreciate hearing your feedback. It helps a lot**

**I hope you liked this Chapter**

**Please Review**

**xoxo DerenaGG**


	5. Chapter 5

Serena tugged on her Black REISS Luz maxi dress. She felt uncomfortable. She rubbed her huge 8 and a half month pregnant belly. Serena glanced around the room looking for her husband. Everyone was there for him. It was the launch of his new book Stolen Hearts. Everyone had told him it was amazing and congratulated him. Serena was so proud of him. He looked adorable in his Calvin Klein suit she had brought him and his purple Hugo Boss shirt. Eliza ran up to Serena calling her name.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Eliza ran and grabbed onto Serena's leg.

"Hey Baby, you having Fun?" Serena smiled brushing 3 year old Eliza's curls behind her shoulders. Eliza's fringe was kept out of her eyes with a purple. The bow matched her purple bluezoo hem dress, with little black tights and Dior pumps. She looked adorable and everyone thought so.

"Yeah, Auntie Jenny let me hold Logan" Eliza smiled, with much admiration for her baby cousin. Jenny had given birth 3 months ago. Logan was adorable. He looked just like a miniature Nate. Logan had light brown hair and Nates piercing Blue eyes. He didn't really look like Jenny only when he slept. Dan loved his little nephew. Sure he was reluctant at the start but once he had apologised to Jenny and Nate he began to love him. Serena couldn't wait to give birth; she wanted a little boy, a carbon copy of Dan, just like Eliza was a carbon copy of Serena.

"Aww did she? Auntie Jenny hasn't let me hold Logan. You are a lucky girl" Serena took Eliza's hand and led her over to the round table occupying her friends. Blair was sat holding Zach. He was being a happy gurgling 9 month old. Chuck was sat with a glass of scotch and Jake in his hands. Jake was so much like Chuck. He was sat in Chuck's arms brooding and not even cracking a smile. Zach was Eliza's favourite twin. She had expressed this to them all. Zach was always the one to laugh and smile at Eliza when she played with the boys unlike Jake who would sit there staring. The boys were dressed just like their Dad. They definitely looked like Chuck Bass. Jenny was sat smiling and leaning on Nate. Nate was holding a sleeping 2 month old Logan. Jenny looked good for someone who had only given birth 2 months ago. They were both coping with a baby very well. Jenny was going to Paris in couple of weeks. Nate was to stay at home and look after Logan. Jenny was going house hunting. Jenny and Nate had decided to move to Paris. She was going to do her internship and Nate was going to work for his grandfather over in France. Everyone was pretty sad that Jenny and Nate would be leaving but they assured everyone that they would come home as soon as they could and they promised they would always spend Christmas in Manhattan. Jenny and Nate would phone every week to keep up to date with everything. They had also promised to send regular pictures of Logan. Rufus couldn't believe his daughter was so grown up. He was really going to miss her. Serena glanced around the table smiling. Everyone she loved was sitting around this table for Dan.

"Hey S, Where's Dan?" Jenny glanced up.

"Oh he's off talking to some publisher. He needs to have his moment in the spot light. His done so well" Serena smiled.

"If I would of know Humphrey was this good a writer, I would of invested in him a long while ago" Chuck smirked.

"I always knew he would make it" Serena glanced down at Eliza who was fidgeting in her chair.

"He's always been talented, Us Humphrey's are" Jenny grinned.

"Hey guys" Dan walked over to the table grinning. He pulled Eliza off the chair next to Serena and placed her in his lap. Dan leaned over and kissed Serena's cheek.

"Great turn out mate, your book is really good" Nate smiled. He and Dan had made up. Dan apologised to Nate. Nate apologised to Dan as well, Nate knew he would have reacted the same if it was his little sister.

"Thanks, It's been a very long process but at least now I am done promoting and I can just sit back and relax" Dan smiled.

"I don't think so Dan; if I was Serena I would have you running around doing everything for me. You defiantly won't be relaxing with a new baby around as well now" Blair grinned, Serena giggled.

"I do everything for Serena anyway. I don't mind looking after her and Eliza. I enjoy it and I love them so I will do anything for them" Dan smiled. Serena leaned into Dan and kissed his neck.

"Jeez you're so whipped" Chuck smirked. Nate cracked up.

"Shut up" Dan stood up and placed Eliza on the floor. Eliza seen her grandma across the room and smiled at Dan before running off to see Lily. Dan motioned towards the Bar looking at Chuck and Nate. The boys grinned. Handing the children to the girls, they walked off to the Bar.

"So have you thought of any names S?" Blair turned facing Serena, both boys wriggling in her arms.

"Umm no not really. I quite like Grace for a girl but that doesn't go with Eliza, Dan likes Harriet but Harriet Humphrey sounds weird. Those are the only names we like and we don't even like them really" Serena grimaced; She had sharp pains throughout the bottom half of her body. Her back was also aching. She hated this, she needed to relax and her Braxton hicks would go away. Normally she had a hot bath to relax her.

"Well S you and Dan need to get a move on and pick some names, the baby could come any day now. Have you thought of any boys names?" Jenny asked bouncing a tired Logan.

"Yeah we have a few. Dan always liked Jacob but Blair took that" Blair stuck her tongue out at Serena and kissed Jacobs head.

"He also liked Conall which I think is cute. I sort of like Micah and Tyler. We just thought we would wait and see until we had the baby like what we did with Eliza."

"Yeah I like those names, Here's hoping it's a boy" Blair raised her champagne glass and tapped it against Jenny's own and Serena's flute of orange juice.

"Is Eliza excited to have a little brother or sister?" Blair asked over the table. Eliza had gone from the table. Serena could see her dancing with Grandma Lily and Uncle Eric.

"I don't know. At first she was upset. She thought me and Dan were going to get rid of her and replace her with a new baby. She cried for ages until we could find out why. She started getting used to the idea when she seen the sonogram of the baby, she kept on asking questions about the baby. I think she likes the idea of being grown up. When we went shopping for Baby clothes she liked helping me pick the outfits out and then she kept on asking Dan if she could help me when the baby came. We have brought her a special present for when the baby is born so she doesn't get jealous. It's from the baby" Serena smiled along with Jenny and Blair.

"That's cute. I'm sure she will love the Baby. I mean she loves Jake, Zach and Logan. She likes being the big girl" Jenny laughed.

Serena gripped the table, her knuckles going white. Blair looked down at her hand and noticed something was wrong. Serena exhaled deeply.

"S, what's wrong?" Jenny turned looking at Serena who had small beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Ohh….umm…nothing" Serena unclenched her hand.

"Serena, don't lie to me. Is everything okay? Is it the baby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just having a little bit of pain, Braxton Hicks. It's natural at this stage of the pregnancy. I had them with Eliza as well as soon as I turned 8 months. It will be subside soon, I'm used to it by now" Serena forced a smile upon her face. Blair raised her eyebrow, looking at Jenny.

"Serena, how long has this been happening?" Blair asked.

"About an hour, two. I'm not sure. It's fine though"

"S, you need to get to hospital. This might not be Braxton hicks; you might actually be in labour. Go and tell Dan" Jenny said searching for her brother in the crowded room.

"Jenny, I can't drag him away from his launch for a false alarm. This means too much to him" Serena rubbed her huge belly.

"Serena are you hearing yourself. I think you and this Baby mean more to Dan than some book launch. I am going to get him. And do not bother arguing with me" Blair stood up handing Zach to Jenny and taking Jake over to her mothers table with her. Eleanor came over with Cyrus holding Jake. Jenny handed Zach over to Eleanor. Allison walked over with her new boyfriend, Zane.

"Zane, this is my daughter Jenny" Allison pointed to Jenny. Jenny smiled and said hey. She couldn't shake his hand due to a sleeping Logan in her arms.

"…and this is my Daughter in Law, Serena" Serena smiled at Zane.

"How is my little grandbaby?" Allison asked Serena.

"Oh great, Big and Healthy and constantly digging their feet into my Bladder" Serena smiled her perfect smile.

"Oh well that's pregnancy for you. Does this mean no more babies then?" Allison laughed. Jenny burst out laughing. Serena blushed.

"Mom, I think there will be a lot more babies. Dan and Serena can hardly keep their hands off each other. I'm sure there will be a few more surprises in their lives" Jenny laughed.

"Well just concentrate on looking after this one first before you have anymore surprises. Leave it at least 4 years. I can't be a grandmother to 4 babies at 44." Allison grinned. Jenny asked her mom to take Logan for a bit. Jenny looked around the room searching for Blair and Dan. She couldn't see them anywhere. Jenny decided to take Serena to go and find Dan. Jenny went to help Serena get up. She placed her arms around Serena's waist giving her support. Jenny felt a wet patch. Jenny glanced down at the Chair to see a puddle of Water.

"Shit" Jenny cursed panicking Serena.

"Your waters have broke" Serena was shocked. She was sure it was Braxton hicks.

"Quick we need to find Dan and get you to a hospital" Jenny wrapped a coat around Serena's shoulders and led her around groups of people socialising.

Jenny turned around and Dan practically ran into Serena. Blair was close on his heels, chuck following then Nate.

"Serena are you okay?" Dan took Serena from Jenny, brushing blond hair out of her face.

"Yeah I'm fine Dan, just get me and epidural" Serena smiled. Her pains were getting worse now. A lot worse.

"Serena, I'm too drunk to drive and I don't have any of your hospital stuff"

"Take the limo" Chuck told Dan.

"Yeah, I will go back to the apartment and get Serena's hospital bag" Blair added.

"Don't worry about Eliza, She can stay at mine and Nate's" Jenny urged.

"We will tell Lily and Rufus where you are and send them to the hospital. Just go" Nate pushed.

"Okay, thanks guys. I will call with any news" Dan pulled Serena to the door and climbed into Chucks waiting Limo.

* * *

**Thanks for the Reviews. It would be great if i could reach 20 in this chapter.**

**There is going to be one more Chapter and then I will be starting a New Fic.**

**Thanks for all the support.**

**xoxo DerenaGG**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a really long chapter so I apologize now**

**xoxo**

* * *

Serena tugged on her Black REISS Luz maxi dress. She felt uncomfortable. She rubbed her huge 8 and a half month pregnant belly. Serena glanced around the room looking for her husband. Everyone was there for him. It was the launch of his new book Stolen Hearts. Everyone had told him it was amazing and congratulated him. Serena was so proud of him. He looked adorable in his Calvin Klein suit she had brought him and his purple Hugo Boss shirt. Eliza ran up to Serena calling her name.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Eliza ran and grabbed onto Serena's leg.

"Hey Baby, you having Fun?" Serena smiled brushing 3 year old Eliza's curls behind her shoulders. Eliza's fringe was kept out of her eyes with a purple. The bow matched her purple bluezoo hem dress, with little black tights and Dior pumps. She looked adorable and everyone thought so.

"Yeah, Auntie Jenny let me hold Logan" Eliza smiled, with much admiration for her baby cousin. Jenny had given birth 3 months ago. Logan was adorable. He looked just like a miniature Nate. Logan had light brown hair and Nates piercing Blue eyes. He didn't really look like Jenny only when he slept. Dan loved his little nephew. Sure he was reluctant at the start but once he had apologised to Jenny and Nate he began to love him. Serena couldn't wait to give birth; she wanted a little boy, a carbon copy of Dan, just like Eliza was a carbon copy of Serena.

"Aww did she? Auntie Jenny hasn't let me hold Logan. You are a lucky girl" Serena took Eliza's hand and led her over to the round table occupying her friends. Blair was sat holding Zach. He was being a happy gurgling 9 month old. Chuck was sat with a glass of scotch and Jake in his hands. Jake was so much like Chuck. He was sat in Chuck's arms brooding and not even cracking a smile. Zach was Eliza's favourite twin. She had expressed this to them all. Zach was always the one to laugh and smile at Eliza when she played with the boys unlike Jake who would sit there staring. The boys were dressed just like their Dad. They definitely looked like Chuck Bass. Jenny was sat smiling and leaning on Nate. Nate was holding a sleeping 2 month old Logan. Jenny looked good for someone who had only given birth 2 months ago. They were both coping with a baby very well. Jenny was going to Paris in couple of weeks. Nate was to stay at home and look after Logan. Jenny was going house hunting. Jenny and Nate had decided to move to Paris. She was going to do her internship and Nate was going to work for his grandfather over in France. Everyone was pretty sad that Jenny and Nate would be leaving but they assured everyone that they would come home as soon as they could and they promised they would always spend Christmas in Manhattan. Jenny and Nate would phone every week to keep up to date with everything. They had also promised to send regular pictures of Logan. Rufus couldn't believe his daughter was so grown up. He was really going to miss her. Serena glanced around the table smiling. Everyone she loved was sitting around this table for Dan.

"Hey S, Where's Dan?" Jenny glanced up.

"Oh he's off talking to some publisher. He needs to have his moment in the spot light. His done so well" Serena smiled.

"If I would of know Humphrey was this good a writer, I would of invested in him a long while ago" Chuck smirked.

"I always knew he would make it" Serena glanced down at Eliza who was fidgeting in her chair.

"He's always been talented, Us Humphrey's are" Jenny grinned.

"Hey guys" Dan walked over to the table grinning. He pulled Eliza off the chair next to Serena and placed her in his lap. Dan leaned over and kissed Serena's cheek.

"Great turn out mate, your book is really good" Nate smiled. He and Dan had made up. Dan apologised to Nate. Nate apologised to Dan as well, Nate knew he would have reacted the same if it was his little sister.

"Thanks, It's been a very long process but at least now I am done promoting and I can just sit back and relax" Dan smiled.

"I don't think so Dan; if I was Serena I would have you running around doing everything for me. You defiantly won't be relaxing with a new baby around as well now" Blair grinned, Serena giggled.

"I do everything for Serena anyway. I don't mind looking after her and Eliza. I enjoy it and I love them so I will do anything for them" Dan smiled. Serena leaned into Dan and kissed his neck.

"Jeez you're so whipped" Chuck smirked. Nate cracked up.

"Shut up" Dan stood up and placed Eliza on the floor. Eliza seen her grandma across the room and smiled at Dan before running off to see Lily. Dan motioned towards the Bar looking at Chuck and Nate. The boys grinned. Handing the children to the girls, they walked off to the Bar.

"So have you thought of any names S?" Blair turned facing Serena, both boys wriggling in her arms.

"Umm no not really. I quite like Grace for a girl but that doesn't go with Eliza, Dan likes Harriet but Harriet Humphrey sounds weird. Those are the only names we like and we don't even like them really" Serena grimaced; She had sharp pains throughout the bottom half of her body. Her back was also aching. She hated this, she needed to relax and her Braxton hicks would go away. Normally she had a hot bath to relax her.

"Well S you and Dan need to get a move on and pick some names, the baby could come any day now. Have you thought of any boys names?" Jenny asked bouncing a tired Logan.

"Yeah we have a few. Dan always liked Jacob but Blair took that" Blair stuck her tongue out at Serena and kissed Jacobs head.

"He also liked Conall which I think is cute. I sort of like Micah and Tyler. We just thought we would wait and see until we had the baby like what we did with Eliza."

"Yeah I like those names, Here's hoping it's a boy" Blair raised her champagne glass and tapped it against Jenny's own and Serena's flute of orange juice.

"Is Eliza excited to have a little brother or sister?" Blair asked over the table. Eliza had gone from the table. Serena could see her dancing with Grandma Lily and Uncle Eric.

"I don't know. At first she was upset. She thought me and Dan were going to get rid of her and replace her with a new baby. She cried for ages until we could find out why. She started getting used to the idea when she seen the sonogram of the baby, she kept on asking questions about the baby. I think she likes the idea of being grown up. When we went shopping for Baby clothes she liked helping me pick the outfits out and then she kept on asking Dan if she could help me when the baby came. We have brought her a special present for when the baby is born so she doesn't get jealous. It's from the baby" Serena smiled along with Jenny and Blair.

"That's cute. I'm sure she will love the Baby. I mean she loves Jake, Zach and Logan. She likes being the big girl" Jenny laughed.

Serena gripped the table, her knuckles going white. Blair looked down at her hand and noticed something was wrong. Serena exhaled deeply.

"S, what's wrong?" Jenny turned looking at Serena who had small beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Ohh….umm…nothing" Serena unclenched her hand.

"Serena, don't lie to me. Is everything okay? Is it the baby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just having a little bit of pain, Braxton Hicks. It's natural at this stage of the pregnancy. I had them with Eliza as well as soon as I turned 8 months. It will be subside soon, I'm used to it by now" Serena forced a smile upon her face. Blair raised her eyebrow, looking at Jenny.

"Serena, how long has this been happening?" Blair asked.

"About an hour, two. I'm not sure. It's fine though"

"S, you need to get to hospital. This might not be Braxton hicks; you might actually be in labour. Go and tell Dan" Jenny said searching for her brother in the crowded room.

"Jenny, I can't drag him away from his launch for a false alarm. This means too much to him" Serena rubbed her huge belly.

"Serena are you hearing yourself. I think you and this Baby mean more to Dan than some book launch. I am going to get him. And do not bother arguing with me" Blair stood up handing Zach to Jenny and taking Jake over to her mothers table with her. Eleanor came over with Cyrus holding Jake. Jenny handed Zach over to Eleanor. Allison walked over with her new boyfriend, Zane.

"Zane, this is my daughter Jenny" Allison pointed to Jenny. Jenny smiled and said hey. She couldn't shake his hand due to a sleeping Logan in her arms.

"…and this is my Daughter in Law, Serena" Serena smiled at Zane.

"How is my little grandbaby?" Allison asked Serena.

"Oh great, Big and Healthy and constantly digging their feet into my Bladder" Serena smiled her perfect smile.

"Oh well that's pregnancy for you. Does this mean no more babies then?" Allison laughed. Jenny burst out laughing. Serena blushed.

"Mom, I think there will be a lot more babies. Dan and Serena can hardly keep their hands off each other. I'm sure there will be a few more surprises in their lives" Jenny laughed.

"Well just concentrate on looking after this one first before you have anymore surprises. Leave it at least 4 years. I can't be a grandmother to 4 babies at 44." Allison grinned. Jenny asked her mom to take Logan for a bit. Jenny looked around the room searching for Blair and Dan. She couldn't see them anywhere. Jenny decided to take Serena to go and find Dan. Jenny went to help Serena get up. She placed her arms around Serena's waist giving her support. Jenny felt a wet patch. Jenny glanced down at the Chair to see a puddle of Water.

"Shit" Jenny cursed panicking Serena.

"Your waters have broke" Serena was shocked. She was sure it was Braxton hicks.

"Quick we need to find Dan and get you to a hospital" Jenny wrapped a coat around Serena's shoulders and led her around groups of people socialising.

Jenny turned around and Dan practically ran into Serena. Blair was close on his heels, chuck following then Nate.

"Serena are you okay?" Dan took Serena from Jenny, brushing blond hair out of her face.

"Yeah I'm fine Dan, just get me and epidural" Serena smiled. Her pains were getting worse now. A lot worse.

"Serena, I'm too drunk to drive and I don't have any of your hospital stuff"

"Take the limo" Chuck told Dan.

"Yeah, I will go back to the apartment and get Serena's hospital bag" Blair added.

"Don't worry about Eliza, She can stay at mine and Nates" Jenny urged.

"We will tell Lily and Rufus where you are and send them to the hospital. Just go" Nate pushed.

"Okay, thanks guys. I will call with any news" Dan pulled Serena to the door and climbed into Chucks waiting Limo.

* * *

Serena had been in labour for 14 hours. She was exhausted. This labour was a lot harder than the first. Serena had cried, screamed, swore and cried some more. She had only had about 20 minutes sleep. Dan sat in the hospital chair besides Serena's bed. He felt helpless. Serena was in so much pain and there was nothing he could do. Dan hadn't slept. He didn't want to fall asleep while Serena was lying in pain. When Serena and Dan had got to the hospital the doctor told them that Serena would give birth in the next 2 hours. Serena and Dan waited patiently for their baby to be born. 2 hours came and went, 4 hours came and went. By the sixth hour they were into the next day. It was now 10.30 in the morning. Serena still didn't look like she was about to give birth. Lily and Blair had been in and out of the room all night. Lily came to the hospital with Blair and Rufus straight after Serena and Dan left. When it turned 1 in the morning, Dan sent them all home telling them they would phone if anything happened. Jenny, Nate, Chuck, Eliza, Jake, Zach and Logan had all came to the hospital that night. The kids started to get tired about 10.30 so they all went home. Jenny was promised to be phoned if Serena gave birth. They had come back at 9 this morning. Eliza wanting to see her mommy and daddy. But Dan and Serena had refused to see her. They didn't want her seeing Serena in so much pain. Blair and Lily had tried to make Dan take a nap. They had been here since 8 this morning. Dan refused. He didn't want to sleep until Serena had given birth. If Serena wasn't allowed to sleep he shouldn't be either. At 12.30 the doctors decided that Serena would be too tired to give birth naturally if they didn't induce her soon. Serena smiled so happy her baby would finally be here. She just wanted to get this over with now. She had been in labour for 16 hours after her waters had broken. She was exhausted and didn't even know if she could find the energy to push.

"Serena, I'm just going to tell your mom, my dad, Blair, Chuck, Nate, Jenny, Eric and the kids that the baby will be here soon. Do you want me to get anyone in here with you?" Dan stood up smiling before leaning down kissing her forehead.

"Dan, do you mind if it's just us two? We can do this together" Serena smiled. In less than twenty minutes she would have her baby. She was so excited. All the pain from the last 16 hours felt like nothing now she would finally get her baby.

"Sure that's fine Serena" Dan kissed her on the lips before quickly walking out of the room.

The waiting room was packed with their friends and family. Lily stood up when she seen Dan. Blair turned staring at Dan. Rufus walked over and placed a hand on Dan's shoulder.

"What's happening son?" Nate was sat on a chair with Eliza on his lap. Logan was in his car seat sleeping. Chuck held Zach in his arms while Jake was asleep in his car seat. Jenny and Eric were stood by the window together looking up at the clock. They all turned to look at Dan. Eliza jumped off Nate's lap and ran to Dan.

"Daddy" She cried. She gripped onto his leg and hugged it. Dan ruffled her hair and pulled her up into his arms to give her a big kiss and hug.

"Serena is going to be induced. They think if they don't do it soon then Serena will have to have a C-section. The doctors think she will be too tired to give birth naturally if they wait any longer. They are just preparing her now. And hopefully we will have a little baby in the next 20 minutes" Dan grinned kissing Eliza's head.

"Oh thank god, I don't know how she has lasted that long" Blair smiled. Everyone grinned at the news of their nearly new arrival.

"Is she okay Dan?" Lily asked.

"Yeah she's fine. Just tired, she is happy though. She just wants the baby to be here like us all" Dan smiled.

"Okay Eliza, I need to go. Mommy is going to have the baby now. You are going to get your new little brother or sister" Dan smiled kissing her cheek and placing her down. The little blond girl smiled hugely.

"Okay daddy, tell mommy I lub her" She grinned her dorky smile.

Everyone awed at the little girl. She grabbed Eric's hand and he pulled her into a hug. Everyone told Dan to tell Serena good luck and he turned back to make his way to the room.

15 minutes later.

Serena had been pushing for 15 minutes now. She was on the last couple of pushes and they would have their baby. She was exhausted. Dan tried to encourage her as best as he could. Serena had tears running down her face.

"Come on Baby, One more push and that it. We will have our baby" Dan encouraged her.

"I can't Dan, I can't do this" Serena cried harder. Dan peered down and could see the top of the baby's head.

"I can see the baby Serena, One more. I promise you. You can do this Serena, I believe in you. Do this for our little baby" Serena nodded tears still streaming down her face. She couldn't wait for this to be over. She needed sleep. Serena looked determined. As soon as she did this the sooner it was over. Serena gripped Dan's hand tighter. She pushed her chin down into her chest and pushed as hard as she could when her contraction hit her. A couple of seconds later, the baby slipped out. The Doctor praised her.

"You have done it baby" Dan smiled kissing Serena. Tears ran down her cheek. All Serena and Dan could hear was cries from the tiny newborn. The doctor lifted up the wriggling red baby who was still attached to Serena. Dan and Serena smiled at the sight of the baby.

"Congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl" Dan grinned. He was happy to have a girl. Another mini Serena. Dan smiled looking down at Serena. She had a smile on her face but he knew she had wanted a boy.

"Another little girl. I am definitely outnumbered now" Dan chuckled, kissing Serena.

"Daddy, do you want to cut the cord?" Dan cut the cord and the nurses cleaned up the baby and checked her over.

"I'm so glad she's finally here" Serena smiled at Dan. The nurse came over and handed the small bundle, wrapped in pink blankets over to Serena. Serena grinned wildly. The baby was adorable. She had a tuft of light blonde hair. Her little fingers curled up grabbing the blankets. Serena pulled the blankets down to get a better view of their daughter. Dan leaned over them both smiling.

"Hey baby, this is your mommy" Serena cooed before bending over and kissing the tiny girls forehead. Serena turned looking to Dan.

"She looks more like you" Serena smiled kissing him on the lips. Dan stared down at the baby.

"No, she still looks just like you. I obviously don't have very strong genes" Dan laughed stroking the soft hair on the baby.

"She does, just like Eliza does. They both defiantly have traits of you in them" Serena smiled blue eyes staring at her baby daughter.

"I can't believe she's finally here. She has put you through a lot in the past 20 hours" Dan chuckled.

"Yeah but she was definitely worth it" Serena smiled. Dan held the baby after Serena.

"You know, we haven't even picked a name for her yet" Dan smiled looking at his little girl. Serena peered over at the baby.

"You know she doesn't look like a grace or a Harriet" Serena whispered.

"No she doesn't. I think her middle name should be Blair?" Dan suggested.

"No Dan, I think it should be Allison. Eliza has lily so it's only fair she has your moms. Maybe we should think of a first name before we think about the middle name" Serena quietly chuckled. Dan tilted the baby's face towards Serena.

"Okay… What about Liellah?" Dan suggested. Serena contemplated the name. She really liked it. Eliza and Liellah. It had a ring to it.

"Yeah, I really like it" Serena grinned kissing Liellah forehead.

"How did you think of it?" Dan chuckled thinking of the answer.

"You remember when we first had Eliza. She was a really good baby but when she was about 3 months old, she had that night when she was a nightmare and screamed all night long. You were absolutely knackered because she had been grisly all day and night. Well at about 4 in the morning she woke up crying. I didn't want her to wake you because you had only been asleep for an hour. I ended up taking her into the living room and putting her in that little snowsuit thing and putting her in the pram. I got on some jeans, and pulled on a jumper and grabbed a jacket. Anyway I ended up taking Eliza for a walk at 4 in the morning thinking that the fresh air would make her tired and she would eventually fall into a deep sleep. She was still awake after half an hour and I was so tired and had college in the morning. So I went into this little coffee shop that was open to get coffee. There was a young girl serving about 22. We started talking and telling me how beautiful Eliza was. Obviously I told her it was all you that made her beautiful. The girl was told me that you must be really beautiful which was true of course. Anyway we were walking and eventually this girl got Eliza to sleep. She sat down in the both and rocked her, singing until I woke up 30 minutes later to find Eliza fast asleep. I thanked the girl and made our way home to put Eliza down. The girl who helped me that night was called Liellah. I just thought of the name. The girl was nice and helped out a total stranger. It was small but it was nice and something that I have remembered." Dan smiled at his explanation. Serena grinned. It was a cute story.

"Well I love the Name. How about we go and get Eliza so she can meet her little sister?" Dan smiled. He handed the baby back to Serena and walked out the room grinning. Everyone turned when they heard shoes walking down the corridor. Dan laughed a little.

"Well she has given birth. 8lb 2oz. Both of them are doing fine." Dan grinned. Eliza ran over to Dan. Dan scooped her up high in the air and kissed her loads. Everyone was watching waiting for him to announce the sex of the baby.

"Eliza, what would you say to having a little sister?" Dan grinned. Blair, Jenny and Lily squealed, clapping and congratulating Dan and hugging one another. Eliza was grinning. She really wanted a little sister to play with and dress up.

"Daddy can I see mommy and the baby now?" Eliza looked up at her dad.

"Yeah but don't you want to know her name?" Dan looked at his little girl who nodded.

"Liellah Allison Humphrey" Dan grinned. Rufus hugged his son telling him that he would go and phone Allison telling her Serena had finally given birth. Dan told the others that he would be back in 10 minutes so they could see the baby. Dan took Eliza's hand and led her down the corridor to Serena's room. Eliza was quite. She looked nervous.

"Are you excited about seeing your sister?" Dan asked Eliza. The little girl nodded. Dan pushed open the door to see a grinning Serena holding a tiny little bundle.

"Eliza" Serena smiled. Eliza grinned and ran over to her mom's bed.

"Mommy, I missed you" Eliza smiled trying to get a better look at her sister.

"I missed you too baby, I know someone who wants to meet her big sister" Serena smiled. Dan walked over to his girls and lifted Eliza up and gently sitting her on the bed next to Serena. The little girl smiled at her baby sister.

"Hello, baby" Eliza smiled. She moved her little hand towards the baby. Dan smiled at his little girl. Eliza stopped and looked at Dan for reassurance.

"You can touch her, but you have to be really careful remember. She's only little" Dan smiled. Eliza stroked Liellah little hand. Serena looked at Dan both grinning widely at their little girls. Eliza squealed and had a huge smile on her face. Liellah had wrapped her hand around Eliza's finger. Dan leaned in and kissed Serena. He loved her so much and he was so grateful at how happy she had made him.

"Dan, I think Blair and My mom will kill us if we keep them any longer" Serena chuckled. Dan straightened up and nodded, leaving Serena and his girls. Dan practically ran down the corridor. Everyone looked up when they heard Dan approaching.

"Come on everyone, its time to meet Liellah" Dan grinned. Lily and Blair were the first to stand up and rush down the corridoor following Dan. Rufus with Jenny and Eric. Lastly Nate and Chuck with their boys. Dan pushed open the doors to see Serena sat in her bed with Eliza curled into her side watching the baby girl in Eliza's arms. Serena was propping up the little girls head, she grinned as her mom and Blair came into the room. Both had tears streaming down their faces at the sight in front of them. Rufus patted his son on the back and hugged him; Rufus whispered in his ear that Dan had done well. Dan smiled and hugged his Dad again. Jenny came into the room and squealed. Her little niece was just as gorgeous as her first niece who was just as gorgeous as her mom. Jenny was proud to be related to such beautiful little girls. Eric grinned at his sister. He was so proud at the woman his sister had become. Nate and Chuck smiled. They knew S was happy, happier than she had ever been before she met Dan. They loved to see her looking so happy, even after just giving birth.

"Serena, she is beautiful darling. Congratulations" Lily smiled moving closer to her daughter and her granddaughters. Lily wrapped her arm around her daughter and kissed her head. Lily then kissed both of her granddaughters.

"May I hold your little sister Eliza?" Lily asked the 3 year old. Eliza nodded before kissing her little sister. Jenny snapped a photo of Eliza kissing Liellah. All the women awed at the same time. Lily took her granddaughter and walked over to stand by Rufus both talking to the little girl.

"I have to say S, you and Humphrey make some beautiful children" Blair smiled at her best friend who was stroking Eliza's hair and kissing the top of her head. Dan, Nate and Chuck laughed at Blair. Jenny smiled chuckling a little.

"Oh it's all Serena that makes these kids beautiful, not me" Dan laughed. Serena frowned a little.

"Yeah, they are beautiful. But you do make them beautiful as well Dan. When Eliza was first born I thought she looked spitting image of you. Sometimes when I look at her she looks just like you" Serena smiled.

"I have to say Humphrey, this one does look more like you" Chuck peered over to the little girl to make sure.

"Yeah Serena, I do think she looks more like Daniel than she does you" Lilly added.

"Yeah she looks just like Jenny did when she was a baby" Rufus said.

Everyone sat around holding Liellah. Allison came in about 30minutes after everyone was allowed to see the baby. By this time Liellah had been passed from Lily to Rufus to Blair to Jenny to Eric to Chuck to Nate. When Allison came in, Liellah was handed over to Allison. Allison smiled at her new granddaughter. Allison had tears running down her face. Allison looked at Lily and both women smiled. Sitting down on the couch together and holding their granddaughter between them, all issues forgotten for the sakes of their granddaughters. A nurse opened the door and came in to see a packed room full of 10 adults, 4 babies and a toddler.

"Wow, isn't someone a popular baby" The jolly nurse smiled.

"Well have you seen her, she's beautiful" Blair announced proudly making everyone chuckle.

"Yeah she certainly is. I need to check Serena over and make sure everything's fine. Most of you will have to leave the room." The nurse smiled politely.

"Oh that's fine, Chuck and I need to get home, and the boys will wake up soon and will want to be seen to." Blair smiled. Chuck stood up and started gathering their things. Chuck grabbed the diaper bag and Zach in his car seat. Blair picked up Jakes car seat.

"I will come and visit you tomorrow S" Blair kissed her on the cheek and then kissed Eliza, Liellah and Dan on the cheek.

"Congratulation guys" Chuck said smiling and blowing a kiss to Eliza. Chuck was probably Eliza's favourite uncle. Chuck always took Eliza out on days off from his office. He enjoyed spending time with her. Jenny and Nate stood up. Jenny took a sleeping Logan from Nates arms kissing the little brown haired, blue eyed boy on the forehead before nuzzling him into her arms. Jenny took Nates hand in her own.

"Me and Nate will get off as well. Leave you guys to settle in peace" Jenny smiled walking over to her brother and giving him a hug and kiss. Dan stroked his nephew's hair before bending down and kissing his head. Jenny moved over to Serena and kissed her and Eliza. Rufus stood up and gave his daughter a hug and kissed his grandson. Allison stood up and gave her daughter and grandson a kiss. Everyone said bye to Nate, who smiled at everyone.

"See you soon Jen" Rufus smiled.

Rufus, Lily and Allison took Eliza out for lunch to leave Serena and Dan with their new baby. Dan held his daughter while Serena was checked over by the nurse. Serena needed stitches because she was a little torn. Dan felt sorry for Serena. This pregnancy was a lot different from her first. Everything was so much harder with Liellah. Dan held onto his baby girl who he had rocked to sleep. Today had been such a hectic day for Serena and Dan. Dan wanted to just look after his girls and make Serena feel better. She must have been in so much pain. She hadn't had any sleep in the past 2 days, given birth and now had to have stitches. After Serena was all stitched up Dan placed Liellah in the crib beside Serena's bed.

"You know I'm so proud of you" Dan smiled stroking Serena's face and finally planting a kissing Serena's on the forehead.

"Thank you, Thanks for being here with me" Serena held onto Dan's hand and kissed his fist.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, I love you Serena" Dan kissed Serena on the lips. He finally broke away from her.

"I love you too Dan" Serena pulled Dan onto the bed and curled up beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Dan pulled Serena onto his chest so her head was resting on his heart. Dan wrapped his arm around Serena's shoulders and placed his other hand on the small of her back. Dan kissed Serena's forehead before she fell asleep on his chest.

* * *

**Thank you for all your reviews.**

**I'm really not sure if they will be more chapters or if i will start writing a new fiction.**

**Thank you again for your reviews, they really do motivate me so thank you**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo  
**


	7. Chapter 7

After 2 days in hospital Serena and Dan were allowed to take Liellah home. Eliza had been staying at Blair and Lily's for the past 3 days. Serena and Dan weren't sure how they were going to cope with a newborn baby and a 3 year old toddler. It was going to be hard but they would be able to get through it together. Serena was sat on the bed dressed in a pair of maternity Jeans and white top and one of Dan's shirts. Liellah was asleep in Serena's arms. They were both waiting for Dan to come and pick them up so they could go home. Liellah was dressed in a tiny juicy couture velvour ruffle neck footie. Dan had gone out to Bloomingdales on the second day to buy it for her. Serena cried when she seen the romper. It was so sweet. Dan hated buying anything designer. He wasn't that type of guy. Dan blushed and said that he realised they hadn't brought anything pink for their little girl. Serena had decided to dress their little girl in the adorable suit Dan had brought. Serena heard a knock at the door and in stepped Dan.

"Hey, how you feeling" Dan placed the car seat and baby bag on the sofa and walked over to kiss Serena on the head.

"I'm fine; I just want to get home with Liellah and Eliza now. I really miss Eliza" Serena smiled.

"Well I spoke to her on the phone earlier and she's really excited to come home with the baby. Though Uncle Chuck has been spoiling her rotten. Apparently more than Blair or Lily" Dan chuckled stroking the soft blonde hair on Liellah's head.

"Chuck does have a soft spot for her, he always has. As much as he tries to deny it" Serena smiled.

"I just spoke to the nurse and she is going to come in a get the paper work sorted and then we can go home" Dan smiled kissing Serena's forehead. On queue the jolly nurse who had seen to Serena when she had first given birth entered the room pushing a wheel chair.

"Hello Serena, how are you and Liellah doing today? Ready to go home?" The nurse smiled at the happy couple.

"We are both great thanks, I cannot wait to take her home and to be a family" Serena played with Liellah's fingers.

"Aww I bet you're missing your other little girl too. I bet she can't wait to be a big sister" The nurse flicked through Serena's medical file.

"Yeah I do miss her like crazy; she's been so excited about having a little sister. She always said it was a little sister even when we told her it could be a boy, I guess she was right"

" Well it looks like your fit and ready to go just need to check the little one and then Daddy can finally take his girls home" The nurse smiled as Serena handed her the little girl. Liellah stirred in the nurse's arms as she carried her over the station and laid her down. Liellah started screaming once she felt the cold station beneath her. Serena cringed at hearing her little girl's cries. Dan took Serena's hand and rubbed her back gently. The nurse scooped up the baby and rocked her so she would stop crying.

"There, there baby. See there's nothing wrong. You're going to make mommy and daddy think I'm hurting you" The nurse cooed to Liellah. She handed the baby over to Dan.

"Well she certainly is a beauty. Daddy will be chasing the boys away when she's older"

"Don't worry he's already ban them both from ever dating until they are at least 40" Serena smiled at Dan.

"You are both good to go now. She certainly has got a pair of lungs on her. Good luck with that one" The nurse chuckled.

"Well she's the complete opposite to our first. Eliza was such a good baby after a couple of months. You didn't hear a peep out of her"

"Well she certainly is a daddy's girl. I think she looks just like you" The nurse directed towards dan.

"I wished she would look more like her mother than me, poor kid" Dan laughed as Serena shook her head.

"She does look like Serena too but she is definitely going to have your eyes and her mother's hair. She looks so cute" The nurse cooed collecting her files and walking towards the door.

"Wait! What?" Dan looked shocked staring into his little girls eyes. Serena grinned wildly. She loved Dan's eyes. They were one of her favourite features on him.

"Oh she's going to have brown eyes. You can normally tell when baby's eyes are going to darken and hers have darkened since the last time I saw her. I would say I'm 99% positive that she will have brown eyes. What colour eyes has your other daughter got?"

"Blue, she's a carbon copy of Serena. But wow. Brown eyes huh" Dan grinned and kissed Liellah on her forehead.

"Well, I need to go see to my other patients but good luck. I wish the best" The nurse smiled as Serena and Dan said bye to the nurse.

"Aww our little baby is going to have brown eyes. One daughter that looks like you and one that looks like me. I think that's pretty fair" Serena smiled.

"Oh but what happens when we have our other children" Dan grinned at Serena before placing a pacifier in Liellah's mouth.

"Other Children?" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah sure. 2 more right" Dan grinned laughing at Serena's expression.

"Surely we need to concentrate on the one have only just had before planning more. But if you want to push the other 2 out then be my guest" Serena laughed along with dan.

"I am happy with whatever you are happy with" Dan smiled kissing Serena on the cheek. She nuzzled her head into his neck leaning on him.

"Maybe not anytime soon but I do want one more. A little boy" Serena kissed Dan's neck.

"Sure I can try and arrange that, but lets get you and Liellah home first" Dan smiled kissing Serena on her temple.

* * *

**3 weeks later.**

Serena and Dan had settled into looking after Liellah and Eliza. They had to admit it had been hard work. Liellah was always crying. She seemed like such an unhappy baby. Serena was beginning to become depressed. She couldn't comfort Liellah like she could with Eliza. Dan seemed like the only one who could settle the little girl, which made him exhausted. Serena felt useless sometimes when Liellah would be screaming and she couldn't stop her little girl from crying. It was obvious from the beginning that Liellah was a daddy's girl.

Serena spent the first week when they took Liellah home on bed rest. She was really sore and in quite a lot of pain. Dan did everything around the house, took care of the girls and cook. Everyone had been round to help Serena and Dan out until Serena felt better. Eric came around every morning to take Eliza to pre-school until Dan takes Liellah in her pram to go and pick Eliza up later that afternoon. Blair had been round when she could to help out around the house. She would normally look after the girls while Dan cooked or cleaned. Serena hated seeing everyone running around and doing everything for her. She wanted to be the one that took Eliza to pre-school or went out with walks with Liellah.

On the second week Serena began to feel better. Slowly but steadily she started doing more and more, much to Dan's objections, around the house. She wasn't able to jump around and play with Eliza yet. But at least she could get out of bed and curl up on the sofa with her. Liellah was still grizzly. She certainly had a pair of lungs on her. When Serena was able to get out of bed on her own, the first night Liellah started screaming in her mosses basket next to Dan and Serena's bed, Serena practically jumped out of bed to see to her. She hadn't been able to do a night time feed or a diaper change yet so she was pretty happy.

* * *

_Serena trudged downstairs with a crying baby tucked in her arms. Serena placed her in her fisher price starlight swing, in the living room, hoping to keep Liellah content while she made up the bottle. Liellah ended up screaming in her swing while Serena made up her bottle. After 5 minutes the crying stopped. Serena turned around expecting to see a sleeping little girl in her swing but dan was perched on the edge of the sofa with Liellah wrapped up in his arms. Her little brown eyes staring at Dan. _

"_I was going to let you sleep. You have been up since we brought her home with her. I can do it now. Give you a break" Serena smiled as Dan handed Liellah over to Serena. Serena grinned as Liellah's greedy little mouth opened into a small 'O' before serena had even lifted the bottle._

"_Well she woke me up anyway but as I was drifting back off to sleep I felt you weren't next to me so I woke up properly and came to see if you needed help. I don't mind being up with the two of you, I enjoy it" Dan wrapped an arm around Serena's waist and pulled her onto the sofa. Both sat watching their little girl sucking on the teat._

"_Well you have worked really hard the past week, looking after the girls, the house, me. I just wanted to let you sleep. You looked peaceful" Serena rested her head on Dan's shoulder and he began playing with her hair._

"_It's my job to look after you and the girls. I wouldn't want it any other way" _

"_Mommy! Daddy!" Eliza was stood at the top of the stairs, behind the gate, in her pink fairy pyjamas and teddy bear slippers. She was rubbing her eyes sleepily, clutching her bear and a blanket in the other hand. Her blonde curls were sticking up all over the place. Dan stood up and ran up the stairs picking her up over the gate and carrying her back to the sofa where Serena sat burping Liellah._

"_What are you doing awake munch kin?" Dan asked cuddling her into his chest and kissing her head. She wrapped her little arms around his neck._

"_I wanted to help mommy" Eliza said in a sleepy little voice. Dan wrapped the blanket around her and sat next to Serena._

"_You need to sleep at night baby. Mommy needs you to be nice an awake for in the daytime so you can help me. At night time I need you to sleep okay" Serena lent over and kissed Eliza's forehead. Eliza nodded. Her eyes drooping as she tried to fight sleep. Dan stroked her hair, which always made her relax. A couple of seconds later both girls were asleep. Dan and Serena stood up and took their family to bed.

* * *

_

Jenny, Nate and Logan were leaving for Paris today. Everyone was pretty sad about this but none the less; they put on smiles and their best clothes and made their way over to Chuck and Blair's for the leaving party/ lunch. All of Jenny and Nate's family and friends were invited. Dan was pretty sad his sister was moving all the way to Paris. Sure, she was going to fulfil her dreams but Dan knew he was going to miss her so much. He Humphrey men were taking it hard. They had always been such a close family and it wasn't until Serena became pregnant that Dan had any intentions of moving out the family loft. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to go to Yale because he would miss his family too much. Dan had woken up early and seen to the girls allowing Serena a lie in. When Serena woke up Dan was already showered and in a pair of boxers and track suit bottoms pulled on. Dan was bathing Liellah while Eliza was sat in front of the TV watching her favourite programme. Serena picked the girls some clothes out while Dan bathed Eliza. Serena changed, dressed and fed Liellah and set her down in her swing so she could have a nap. Serena got into her shower while Dan got himself and Eliza dressed. By 11.30 Serena, Dan, Eliza and Liellah were all dressed and ready to make their way over to Blair and Chucks. The girls were dressed very similar. It was so cute. Both in Tartine et Chocolat dresses. Liellah's with a pink top, tights and cardigan and Eliza in a white top, tights and cardigan. Serena glanced at Dan who was strapping a sleeping Liellah into her car seat, trying not to wake her. He was dressed in black trousers, a grey shirt, black tie and Armani cardigan that Serena had brought him. It was black with a grey trim and grey buttons. He really did look handsome. Serena had on a Shelli Segal - Hammered Silk Shift Dress. She was surprised that she fit into it after just giving birth. Dan told had told her, her figure had bounced back to before she was pregnant and that she looked great, but Serena didn't take his word for it. He was biased after all. The Humphrey's set out to the Bass house to greet their family and friends, more importantly say goodbye.

* * *

After an hour and a half of people congratulating Serena and Dan on the birth of Liellah and people cooing over the baby, Serena stepped onto the balcony overlooking central park. Eliza was playing with Uncle Eric and Liellah was with Lily who was passing her around from guest to guest. Dan was sat drinking scotch with Nate and Chuck having a 'guys' moment as jenny had put it. Blair and Jenny were sat having an in depth conversation about Paris and all the places to go while living there.

Everyone was cooing over the children or wishing Jenny and Nate luck in Paris. Serena felt overwhelmed. She was losing her best friend today. She, Nate, Chuck and Blair had been friends since they were babies. For as long as she could remember they had always been there for each other. She couldn't imagine Nate not being there. Sure Serena and Nate had a rocky past but they had remained friends through everything. There were no hard feelings towards one another now. They had moved on and realised that it was infatuation, it wasn't love like they thought it was. Truly they both hadn't experienced love until they had met the Humphrey's.

Serena took a sip on her Champaign flute and sighed. It was going to be weird on the UES without Jenny, Nate and Logan. Jenny had helped Serena through a lot and Serena really loved her like a sister, Serena didn't know how hard this would be for Dan. His little sister was moving across the world with her 4 month old son and her 21 year old boyfriend. It must be really hard for him not seeing her everyday like he was so used to. Even now, when they both lived in their own apartments, with their own families, they would still see each other everyday. They both still seen Rufus everyday. It was pretty sad to be honest. Such a close family growing apart from each other.

Serena was in mid-thought when she felt an arm snake around her waist and someone kiss her neck.

"I was wondering where you had got to" Dan murmured into her neck. Serena turned facing him and putting her arms around his neck, staring into his deep brown eyes. They eyes she had grown to love so much and know every detail of. The same eyes that were a replica of their daughters.

"I just needed to escape for a bit. Just having some time to think"

"Well how about you come back into the party. I missed you" Dan pulled Serena closer, his hands on her hips

"Oh I thought you were too busy enjoying you guy moment with Chuck and Nate" Serena giggled and leaned in planting her lips on his. Serena ran her hands through Dan's hair as he leaned in further and deepened the kiss after what seemed like forever, Serena pulled away giggling. Dan grinned at her and planted another short sweet kiss on her lips.

"Very funny Mrs humphrey, shall we go inside now?" Serena nodded and took Dan's hand before they both went in to see their family and friends.

At 4 o'clock most people had gone home. Everyone had started leaving after speeches by Rufus, Chuck and Jenny and Nate. Serena and Blair had started to tear up when chuck said his speech. It was all about their lifetime friendship and it was emotional. Pictures were snapped of Blair and Serena hugging Chuck and Nate. Both girls were sad. They held each other when Nate and Jenny took their speeches thanking everyone and saying a few words about how much they would miss each other. About 30minutes after people began leaving the apartment. The only people who were left was Serena, Dan, Jenny, Nate, Chuck, Blair, Lily, Bart, Rufus, his new date, Allison, Zane, Eleanor, Cyrus and the kids. Everyone was sat around happy, laughing and joking about all the memories they had together. Nobody wanted to be sad anymore. It was hard enough already. All of the kids were upstairs, apart from Eliza. She was sat on Nate's lap playing on her leap pad book. Zach, Jake, Logan and Liellah were all asleep upstairs in the nursery. Dorota was sat upstairs keeping an eye on the kids. The elevator door opened stopping everyone's conversation to look at where the person would step into the foyer. Dan was the first to speak.

"Adam?" Everyone looked surprised. Sure Jenny had invited her brother's best friend to the leaving party but he had declined. Unfortunately he was over in Zimbabwe with Vanessa doing aid work. Vanessa and Adam had started dating shortly after Serena and Dan's wedding. A couple of months later Vanessa was going on her trip to Africa which she had planned for about a year. Vanessa had invited Adam to come along which he had accepted. They had been over there for nearly a year and a half. Dan hadn't spoken to them that much. The last time he had spoken to them was when he told them Serena was pregnant with Liellah. They only ended up speaking every 4 months of so, so Dan was really shocked to see him here, as was everyone else.

"Hey guys" Adam smiled. Nobody knew why he was here. It was strange and where was Vanessa. Dan was just about to ask when his younger sister butted in.

"Where's V?" Jenny asked looking to see if they had missed her.

"Oh she's- "

"HERE!" Vanessa grinned coming around the corner. She had a little pink bundle in her arms.

"OMG V!" Dan and Jenny both exclaimed standing up and moving towards their best friend. Both hugged her. Everyone said hello from their seats. Rufus and Serena also stood up to hug Vanessa.

"Umm V, Adam who is this?" Dan cocked his head towards the pink bundle.

"Well this is Ava. She's our daughter." Serena and Jenny exclaimed hugging Vanessa and cooing over the green eyed, brown skinned little girl. Dan clapped his hand on Adams shoulder and congratulated him.

Once the buzz of Vanessa and Adam turning up, they all sat down and laughed and joked and told stories about what had happened the past couple of months. The grandparents or whatever they liked to be called were all sat in the dining room, drinking wine and catching up, with Eliza with them. The others were all talking and being loud. Vanessa needed to change 5 month old Ava. Vanessa came downstairs and told Adam that they needed to get home because they had forgot the changing bag. Vanessa and Adam said goodbye to Nate and Jenny, before heading off themselves. The women went upstairs to check on their own children. The men sat drinking scotch and talking sports. When the women came down stairs, they were all giggling and linking arms with each other. Serena plopped herself in Dan's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Blair sat next to Chuck and put her legs over his lap. Jenny sat next to next nuzzled contently into Nate's side, His arm wrapped around her.

"This is nice" Serena said kissing Dan on the lips and leaning her head on his neck.

"Yeah it is" Jenny smiled. Everyone agreed.

"I've got an idea" Serena quickly stood up grabbing Dan's hand and pulling him up.

"Let's go out" She suggested.

"S, if you haven't realised we having sleeping children upstairs. They need to be looked after and us lot being drunk isn't going to help us do that. Anyway Jenny and Nate have got to be sober. They have a big day ahead of them tomorrow" Blair sighed.

"No, I didn't mean go out drinking. Let's go back to Constance's, St Judes. It's where everything all started really. If we are saying goodbye then we should do it there. It's a special place for all of us. I just think it would be you know… nice" Everyone looked at Serena contemplating her idea. It was true. The place meant a lot to all of them. A lot had happened there that had got them where they were today. It seemed right to go back there one last time before they went their separate ways and led their lives.

"Okay then" Chuck was the first to speak up, which surprised everyone, including himself.

Dan, Serena, Chuck, Blair, Jenny and Nate all began pulling on coats and shoes. Serena and Blair had asked their parents to look after Eliza, Liellah, Jake, Zach and Logan while they went out. They assured their parent they would only be an hour or so and would be back soon. Dorota was also on hand to help. The eight of them all climbed into Chuck's limo and made there way over to Constance billiard & st Judes.

When they arrived at the school nobody said a word. They all clambered out of the limo and stood on the steps of the school. The same ones they had once stood on when they had made a pact to keep quiet about the pool party. It felt sad to them all. Serena wrapped her arms around Dan's waist and he held onto her tightly. Blair leaned into Chuck's shoulder who had his arm wrapped around her waist. Nate's arm was draped over Jenny's shoulder and she held onto hand securely. All of them stood together, neither one saying a word. Blair's eyes started to water.

"Promise us you will visit?" Blair turned towards Nate and jenny. Jenny had tears in her eyes as well. Serena moved closer to Blair and took her hand.

"We promise. We will come back regularly. All special occasions we will be back" Nate said reassuringly looking at Blair and Serena who both were fighting tears.

"That won't be enough though" Serena chocked. She let go of Dan and hugged Nate tightly crying into his shoulder. Blair also began crying. Chuck held her tightly wiping away her tears.

"I promise you guys, we will visit. Every summer we will come back and we will all spend the whole summer here or in the Hampton's. Together. We promise so do you guys" Jenny was wrapped up in Dan arms crying into his shoulder.

Everyone promised.

"I am going to miss you guys so much" Blair began sobbing again. Nate was her first love. She couldn't imagine not seeing him everyday. Blair lunged forward into Nate's arms hugging him tightly. Nate was struggling with both the crying girls in his arms.

"Listen you guys are my best friends. The non judging breakfast club. We have gotten through so much. We can survive distance, I promise you"

"I love you Nate" Serena wiped away her falling tears.

"I love you too" Nate kissed Serena's head and she cried more. Serena let go of Nate and grabbed onto Jenny in a hug and cried more. Dan wrapped his arms around both girls.

"Nate, me and Chuck, we are going to miss you. I can't imagine not seeing you everyday. I know Chuck is going to be all macho and pretend that he's fine but I know he's not. He will be lost without you" Everyone chuckled through sobs and tears

"I will miss you both too. And I love you both" Nate hugged her and let go and moved to chuck.

"Man, I really am going to miss you. I know you will probably think I'm coming on to you or something, but I love you dude" Nate hugged chuck.

"I will miss you too Nathaniel and I love you" Everyone cried harder at this. Dan was the only one not crying or to have said anything yet. He was holding onto his sister and wife. Dan glanced down at Jenny.

"Jen?" Jenny looked up at her big brother.

"I really am going to miss you. I don't want you to go. You're my little sister. You're supposed to stay where I can see you and protect you. You're my baby sister and I can't believe you're so grown up. Promise me you will stay in contact and visits regularly. I don't want you doing a mom and saying you're going to Paris for a bit and then never coming back and hardly ever calling okay? Every week I want a phone call. 2 phone calls. I want you to send pictures once a month as well. I need to be able to know your okay. Whatever happens I'm still your big brother and I will love you unconditionally. Not matter what happens or how far apart we are. Just remember I love you Jenny" Jenny had started crying harder now. Dan had tears in his eyes and grabbed Jenny with 2 hands, letting go of Serena. He hugged his little so hard while she cried into his shoulder. Serena stood with Nate, Chuck and Blair all hugging each other, watching the siblings.

"I love you too Dan. So much. I am going to miss you so bad, it's unbelievable. I promise you we will be back soon though. I can't bear not seeing you guy's everyday. I am going to miss you and dad so bad" Jenny cried harder, grabbing on to Dan shirt. Dan rubbed her back soothing her.

"You know we are like a little family. Junior year changed so much for us all" Serena smiled. They all smiled remembering the times they had at school and how it had affected their lives hugely.

"Just think if we weren't friends how different our lives would be" Chuck contemplated Nate's words.

"I would probably drinking away my life right now and sleeping with random girls just so I didn't feel lonely" chucked shrugged

"Yeah and I would probably be at Yale right now writing pointless crap and drinking coffee" Dan added.

"And I would probably be in a bar somewhere drinking and taking drugs" Serena grimaced at her old lifestyle.

"I would probably be at Yale too ruling the campus" Blair added. They all laughed.

"And I would be sitting in Brooklyn designer dresses in my bedroom" Everyone looked around the group of friends. Each realising how much each person had affected their lives. Minor decisions had brought these people together.

"I would like to think though that somehow, someday we would have all ended up becoming friends. We are like a little family. We have all been there for one another, through good times and bad. And we have got through all the obstacles life had thrown at us, together. Stronger than before. We do love each other. I know I love you guys, every last one of you" Everyone laughed at Serena.

"Yeah I love you all, even you Humphrey" Blair smirked.

"I am going to miss you guys so much, I love you" Jenny sniffed.

Chuck, Nate and Dan looked at each other. All three burst out laughing.

"Well us men aren't going to start declaring our love for each other" Chuck smirked. Blair hit him softly on the arm.

"Sure we do love each other but we aren't going to declare it. We will just know, without having to say it" Nate patted Dan and Chuck on the back and the three men walked off laughing towards the limo.

Serena, Blair and Jenny looked at each other, before hugging and linking arm following the guys towards the limo.

They all climbed into the limo.

As a unit.

A family.

* * *

**Please review :)**

**Thank you for everyone who had reviewed my other chapters. It means a lot.**

**Sorry its really long, i couldn't stop writing**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**xoxo DerenaGG  
**


End file.
